Ai
by ShixunWu
Summary: Ai. Tentang Chanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun. Dan tentang perasaan Sehun yang terus mendamba akan Chanyeol. Masa lalu mereka yang manis begitu berbalik dengan masa kini. Joseon era! Chanyeol as King, Sehun As Queen. Ganti Summary
1. Chapter 1

**AI**

Rate : M (but T for this Chapter)

Cast : ChanHun and Others

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

BEGIN!

"Apa?Yang Mulia Raja jangan bertindak semaunya, memang benar anda diizinkan untuk memiliki selir sebanyak yang anda inginkan, tapi masih terlalu awal bagi Yang mulia untuk memiliki selir, selain itu bisakah anda fikirkan perasaan Ratu?". Wanita dengan pakaian hanbok mewah itu menatap cucunya dengan tatapan kesal, wajahnya yang telah dimakan usia menggambarkan kerutan kerutan.

"Bukankah itu hakku? Lagipula Ratu tidak bisa memberikanku kepuasan, dan dalam tiga tahun terakhir ia belum juga memberikan keturunan pada keluarga kerajaan. Ibu Suri Agung harusnya tau itu!". Raja Joseon muda itu berucap dengan suara tenang, kepalanya terangkat angkuh dihadapan ibu suri yang adalah neneknya sendiri.

"Tapi, jika itu alasan Yang Mulia tentulah Yang Mulia harus menunggu. Seorang bayi tidak akan datang jika Yang Mulia hanya mendatangi Ratu sekali dalam dua bulan!". Raja joseon itu terkekeh kecil, neneknya ini bahkan hapal benar dengan jadwalnya berkunjung kekediaman Ratu-nya.

"Setiap melihatnya hanya menambah kebencian dihatiku, Halmamama".

"Setidaknya hargai dia sebagai seorang isteri yang seharusnya, Chanyeol-ah".

{}

"Yang Mulia…". Lelaki yang tadinya tengah membaca buku itu, menoleh dan tersenyum pada salah seorang dayang yang bertugas menemaninya.

"Ya, Dayang Kim?". Wanita berusia hampir setengah abad itu menunduk hormat padanya, kedua tangannya terlipat didalam hanbok hijaunya.

"Sudahkah Yang Mulia dengar, bahwasanya Yang Mulia Raja akan mengambil seorang Selir dalam waktu dekat ini?". Wajah tanpa cela itu lantas menegang untuk sesaat, namun degan cepat pula ia hapus ekspresinya tadi, ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum diwajahnya itu.

"Tentu saja Dayang Kim, Yang Mulia Raja telah memberitahunya padaku". Dayang Kim mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, Yang Mulia Ratu ditunggu oleh Ibu Suri Agung dikediamannya untuk berkunjung sore nanti".

"Baiklah".

Namanya adalah Oh Sehun, laki laki berusia dua puluh tahun yang selama tiga tahun ini telah menjadi sosok Ratu bagi kerajaan Joseon. Dia merupakan figure yang paling dipuji dan diberkati dinegeri ini, hal ini dikarenakan atas kebaikan hati serta keramahannya pada siapapun hingga dia terus mendapatkan panjatan doa ditiap orang orang yang mengingatnya.

Berita yang ia dengar dari dayangnya itu sama sekali belum pernah didengarnya. Ia belum pernah tau jika suami yang dinikahinya selama tiga tahun itu akan mengambil seorang selir. Menghela nafasnya pelan, pemilik kulit seputih salju ini hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk suaminya tersebut.

Sore yang cerah, cocok sekali untuk berjalan jalan. Hal inilah yang dilakukan Ratu Joseon itu sambil menepati janjinya untuk berkunjung kekediaman Ibu Suri Agung. Langkahnya diwarnai dengan senyuman, ia akan mengangguk singkat disertai senyum saat siapapun menyapanya ditengah perjalanan. Dan saat itu tanpa disengaja ia berpapasan dengan Raja-nya.

"Yang Mulia…". Sehun memberikan hormat sopan yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh Sang Raja.

"Sudahkah engkau dengar, berita 'itu' Ratu-ku?". Para dayang lantas memalingkan wajah mereka saat Raja Joseon itu memasang posisi intim pada Ratu mereka. Sehun menegang dalam posisinya, ia kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi, jika kau tidak mengambil posisi Baekhyun, mungkin sekarang hati-mu itu akan baik baik saja kan?". Sehun bersumpah, cengkraman yang diberikan Chanyeol pada tangannya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Hatiku baik baik saja Yang Mulia, Anda tidak perlu cemas". Chanyeol menatapnya marah, menarik tubuhnya menjadi makin lebih dekat dan kini salah satu tangan besar Raja Joseon itu mengelus elus perut datarnya.

"Persiapkan dirimu, malam ini aku akan datang meminta Hak-ku, Yang Mulia Ratu".

Sehun disambut dengan baik oleh Ibu Suri Agung. Nenek raja itu memang memberi perhatian lebih padanya dibanding siapapun. Secangkir teh hijau menemani keduanya yang berbincang sambil menikmati indahnya langit yang mulai beranjak berubah warna.

"Apakah Yang Mulia Ratu baik baik saja?". Sehun menatap ibu suri agung dengan senyum, dia tau semua orang kini tengah memandangnya kasihan semenjak Chanyeol berencana untuk memiliki seorang selir.

"Nne, Saya baik baik saja Halmamama, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan". Ibu Suri Agung memasang senyum, laki laki dihadapannya ini pasti menjalani kehidupan yang sulit. Dia menjadi seorang ratu diusianya yang sangat muda, Tujuh belas tahun saat itu. Belum lagi selama berada dikerajaan ini ia selalu mendapatkan hinaan dari suaminya sendiri.

"Apakah malam ini, kau bisa bergabung bersamaku dan Haneul disini?".

"Mianhamnida halmamama, sebuah kehormatan bagiku bisa menemani Halmamama dan Ibu suri disini, tapi malam ini Yang Mulia Raja berjanji akan berkunjung".

"Benarkah? Hahaha, baiklah tidak apa apa. Senang mendengarnya mengunjungi kediamanmu Sehun-ah". Sehun mengangguk, ia menyeruput kecil teh hijau miliknya.

{}

Chanyeol tergolong kedalam jajaran raja termuda Joseon. Ia telah menjadi seorang Raja diusianya yang ke duapuluh tiga dan saat ini usianya telah menginjak dua puluh enam tahun. Pemilik nama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu menatap sendu lukisan dihadapannya, sebuah lukisan bunga mawar putih sebanyak dua puluh tangkai. Mawar putih yang melambangkan arti kekaguman, kebahagiaan, kelembutan dan kasih sayang, serta jumlah dua puluh tangkai yang menyatakan ketulusan cinta. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lukisan ini adalah pemberian dari seseorang yang harusnya kini menjadi Ratu-nya, seseorang yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya, seseorang yang ia cintai. _Aku mencintaimu Baekkie._

Chanyeol menatap laki laki yang kini duduk dihadapannya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya itu, laki laki yang menjadi pengganti posisi _baekhyun-nya _ini dianggapnya tak pernah lebih baik dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdecih saat Sehun menawarkannya secangkir minuman, tidak dia datang kemari bukan untuk berbasa basi. Ia kemari ingin melampiaskan hasrat juga kebenciannya yang semakin menggunung.

"Yang Mulia, apakah Yang Mulia sehat?". Chanyeol menatapnya sinis, sehun menekan perasaannya. Dia tidak boleh marah, dan dia pun tak berhak untuk marah. Orang ini, laki laki dihadapannya ini adalah Raja negeri ini, tidak! Lebih dari itu, laki laki ini adalah orang yang ia cintai sangat amat ia cintai.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin dengar aku terkena penyakit, hah?".

"Tidak Yang Mulia, sungguh Hamba tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu". Hening sesaat, hingga akhirnya chanyeol kembali angkat suara.

"Aku akan memiliki selir baru". Sang Raja menatap ekspresi yang diberikan Ratu-nya, tatapan sendu tersimpan disana, namun bibir merah mudanya mengembangkan senyum.

"Hamba akan mendoakan kebahagiaan atas itu Yang Mulia. Terimakasih telah memberi tahuku kabar gembira ini Yang Mulia".

"Tidakkah kau cemburu, Ratu-ku?". Sebuah gelengan membuat Chanyeol tercengang namun belum menghapus raut angkuh dari wajahnya.

"Sungguh hamba tidaklah pantas melakukan itu Yang Mulia, jika itu menyangkut kebahagiaan Yang Mulia, apapun yang kumiliki saat ini akan kuberikan dengan ikhlas". Chanyeol berdecih, menatap jijik pada Sehun yang setia menunduk dihadapannya.

"Kemarilah…". Ratu muda itu mengangguk patuh, ia mendekati Chanyeol yang menghentak tubuhnya menjadi setengah berbaring pada lantai.

"Minum ini". Sehun membulatkan matanya, tidak jangan sebuah ramuan lagi. Dia tidak mau, dengan cepat ia gelengkan kepalanya namun setelahnya chanyeol menahan rahangnya keras.

"Hamba mohon Yang Mulia…. Jangan". Tapi Chanyeol memaksa, ia memasukkan ramuan yang dibawanya tadi kedalam mulut sehun, memaksa laki laki muda itu menelannya hingga habis.

"Aku tidak pernah suka berhubungan intim dengan seorang pembunuh Baekkie-ku". Ratu Joseon itu hanya bisa diam, membiarkan chanyeol mulai membuka pakaiannya sementara tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Ramuan itu semacam cairan yang bisa melumpuhkan saraf seseorang untuk beberapa jam saja, Sehun akan mengalami mati rasa pada tubuhnya dan tidak akan merasakan apa apa saat Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhnya ini. Isakan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya, air mata mengalir lewat sudut sudut mata hazelnya yang indah. Ramuan ini adalah ramuan yang sama dengan ramuan ramuan sebelumnya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Ramuan yang selalu Chanyeol berikan padanya sebelum mereka berhubungan badan sehingga ia tidak akan merasakan apapun saat chanyeol menyentuhnya. Dan keesokannya yang ia rasakan hanyalah sakit, dan perasaan yang terluka.

TBC

Nah, gimana reader deul... aku lagi suka sukanya nih sama cerita kerajaan kerajaan, jadi masih newbie. Mian kalo ceritanya amberegul... wkwkwkw... At last, thank you for read my Ff chingudeul! 3...

Oh iya, Ff ini bakal dilanjut kalo yang review lumayan. Kalo ndak ya aku hapus :)


	2. Chapter 2

AI

**Rate : M (T for this Chapter)**

**Cast : ChanHun with Others**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**YAOI! Kalo maunya GS bikin aja cerita sendiri! **

**Chapter 2**

Nama Selir itu Jung SooJung, wanita cantik yang Sehun ingat adalah putri dari salah seorang _Kyosu-nim _kerajaan. Sehun pernah menolong perempuan ini beberapa waktu lalu ketika dirinya dalam penyamaran melihat lihat keadaan rakyatnya saat wanita itu diganggu oleh preman pasar. Selir Raja itu tampak terkejut saat Sehun menyentuh pundaknya pelan.

"_Jungjeon_…". Soojung memberikan salam hormat, Sehun tersenyum membalasnya, wanita ini pasti masih belum terbiasa berada dikerajaan, walaupun dia adalah anak dari seorang _Kyuso-nim _sekalipun.

"Selamat datang di Kerajaan Selir Jung, maafkan aku yang tidak sempat berkunjung dan memberi selamat padamu". Selir itu tersenyum, ada getar hatinya yang menjadi merasa bersalah telah menjadi seorang selir dari seorang Raja yang memiliki Ratu sebaik ini.

"Gwenchasimnikka, Mama. Saya dengar Anda tengah sakit saat itu, apakah sekarang anda sudah baik baik saja?". _Wanita yang baik, _Sehun mengangguk, dimalam Chanyeol datang dan menyetubuhinya keesokan harinya ia memang jatuh sakit dan baru keluar dari pavilliumnya sore ini.

"Aku sudah membaik hari ini, Selir Jung. Ah, sepertinya Yang Mulia Raja akan menemui anda Selir Jung, akan lebih baik aku pergi dahulu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Selir Jung". Soojung hanya bisa mengangguk, membiarkan Sehun pergi dari hadapannya bersama rombongannya. Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya, dan benar Chanyeol dalam perjalanan kearahnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan-nya padamu, Soojung-ah?".

"Beliau hanya kebetulan lewat dan menitipkan maafnya padaku karena belum sempat berkunjung, _Jeonha_". Soojung tersenyum, dia tidak tau masalah apa yang tengah dialami oleh Raja dan Ratu Joseon ini, namun tatapan mata Chanyeol yang seolah penuh dendam membuatnya yakin pastilah sedang terjadi apa apa pada kedua orang ini.

{}

_"__Anda tengah __**hamil**_, _Yang Mulia Ratu". _

Sehun menangis dalam hening, lututnya ia peluk kuat. Sudah tiga minggu setelah Chanyeol berkunjung kekediamannya, dan tiga tahun lebih usia pernikahannya. Lalu kini ia dinyatakan hamil. Perasaannya senang bukan main, beberapa hari ini dia memang tidak merasa baik dengan tubuhnya, ia selalu mual dan ingin berada disisi Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah bawaan dari bayinya. Tapi separuh hatinya lagi bersedih, dia benar benar takut bayinya akan lahir dengan kebencian Chanyeol.

_"__Tapi kandungan Yang Mulia, masih sangat rentan. Saya minta agar Yang Mulia banyak istirahat dan tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat". _

Ratu muda itu mengelus perutnya pelan, calon bayinya pasti masih berupa gumpalan darah saja, dan ia masih rentan. Ia berjanji akan menjaga bayi ini dengan baik baik, merawatnya dengan kasih sayang sehingga jika benar Chanyeol akan membenci kehadirannya setidaknya kasih sayang yang ia berikan akan menyenangkan anaknya kelak.

"Dayang Kim, jangan beritahukan siapapun tentang kehamilanku, biar aku yang mengatakannya pada _Jeonha_, _Daebi,_ juga pada _Wangdaebi mama _, tolong pesankan juga ini pada tabib Shin ya?". Itu adalah pesannya pada Dayang Kim saat tabib istana keluar dari kediamannya.

Sarapan pagi ini semua anggota kerajaan dikumpulkan, hal ini dikarenakan sahabat karib Chanyeol yang merupakan pangeran Yuan datang untuk berkunjung, ia baru tiba disini malam kemarin dan pagi ini disambut oleh Raja bersama keluarganya. Sehun duduk disamping kanan Chanyeol, sementara Soojung hari ini berhalangan hadir karena ia memiliki jadwal pelajaran tata krama.

"Perjalananku melelahkan sekali, Yang Mulia. Bagaimana kau balas sedikit dengan kebiasaan remaja kita?". Wu Yifan, pemuda itu menatap Chanyeol harap. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau tau Yifan, bahwa negeriku punya sungai yang indah. Bagaimana? Kalau kita habiskan sore ini sambil berjalan jalan disana?".

"Tentu, Zitao suka sekali berkuda, akan ada baiknya jika Yang Mulia Ratu ikut bergabung, sehingga calon permaisuriku ini bisa memiliki teman sementara kita berbincang bincang". Yifan tersenyum, menatap kecil kearah Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar ini langsung kehilangan fokusnya, ia menatap kearah Chanyeol yang seolah mengancamnya untuk tidak menolak.

"B-bbaiklah, tentu saja". Ucap laki laki itu pada akhirnya.

Sehun sebisa mungkin meraih baju milik Chanyeol, ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa ikut berkuda karena ia sedang hamil. Namun, setiap kali tangannya ingin meraih baju kebesaran raja Joseon itu, Chanyeol selalu memberinya tatapan untuk menjauh. Saat akan menaiki kuda, sekali lagi Sehun layangkan tatapan memohonnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak menggubris, ia sibuk berbincang pada sahabatnya.

"_Pyeha_, Hamba mohon, izinkan hamba…". Chanyeol menggeram, ia menarik Sehun tepat pada perutnya, membuat pemuda itu merintih.

"Naik! Atau aku akan marah padamu, Oh Sehun!". Perutnya sakit, dengan kekuatannya Sehun menaiki kuda yang sudah disiapkan. Hatinya hancur, ia tau sebentar lagi ia sendiri yang akan menyebabkan calon anaknya tak jadi melihat indahnya dunia. _Maafkan ibu, sayang… maafkan ibu. _

Disepanjang perjalanan, yang Sehun lakukan hanya diam, ia memegangi perutnya yang semakin sakit. Zitao sesekali akan mengajaknya bicara yang sebisa mungkin akan ia balas dengan baik. Dalam mengendarai kuda kalian harus sedikit melonjak dan tentu ini sangat berbahaya bagi Sehun yang sedang hamil dalam kondisi lemah. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang pada sekelompok orang dengan pakain hitam hitam, yang memegangi panah siap luncur, mengikuti focus orang tersebut, Sehun tersentak saat menyadari target mereka adalah suaminya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sehun melajukan lari kudanya untuk memperingatkan Chanyeol, mengabaikan sakit pada perutnya yang makin menjadi jadi.

Pffffiiiiittt

Anak panah itu mengenai tepat mengenai lengan kanannya, sementara kuda yang ia kendarai kaget dan menukik membuat Sehun terjatuh dengan yang terakhir ia rasakan dan lihat adalah rasa sakit juga darah pada baju kebesarannya yang bewarna putih. _Maafkan ibu Sayang… maafkan ibu. _

Tabib istana yang dipanggil untuk menangani Sehun tampak keluar dari ruangan Sang Ratu. Wajah nya terlihat lelah dan kecewa, ia sudah tampak menghela nafas berkali kali. Apakah kiranya yang membuat Ratu negeri nya ini tetap pergi berkuda, sementara ia sudah berpesan kandungan Ratu ini sangat lemah dan masih baru?. Kemudian sebuah opsi muncul difikirannya, bisa jadi ini ulah Raja yang belum tau jika isterinya tengah mengandung, aaahh keretakan hubungan keduanya memang sering dijadikan desas desus keluarga Kerajaan, tapi dia benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa Raja benar benar bersikap begitu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun, Tabib Shin?". Ibu suri, wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Raja ini menatapnya cemas, berbeda sekali dengan sang Raja yang hanya bisa diam ditempat duduknya.

"Saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Yang Mulia Ratu, Mama. Tapi bayinya tidak bisa diselamatkan dan kondisi _Junjeon_ juga masih lemah dan belum sadarkan diri".

"Lukanya? Bagaimana dengan lukanya?". Wanita bernama Park Haneul itu meremas hanboknya, menatap tabib Shin cemas.

"Anak panah itu memiliki racun, namun hamba sudah memberikan penawarnya, untuk saat ini kondisi _Junjoen _baik baik saja". Membiarkan tabib Shin lewat meninggalkannya juga Chanyeol, Haneul menatap putranya marah.

"Lihat, apa yang _Jeonha _lakukan?"

"Ini semua salahnya, Bu. Dia tidak bilang apapun soal kehamilannya padaku". Ibu Suri menatap putranya, laki laki yang duapuluh enam tahun lalu dilahirkannya itu memasang aura kelam dengan matanya yang gelap.

"Apa Yang Mulia sudah memperlakukannya dengan baik?". Chanyeol diam, sama sekali tidak ingin untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibunya barusan.

"Apa maksud Ibu Suri bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau adalah putraku Yang Mulia, Akulah yang telah membesarkanmu selama ini, dan aku tau kau terus menatap Ratu mu itu dengan tatapan benci, kau memperlakukannya seolah dia tidak memiliki perasaan. Tidakkah kau kasihan padanya? Dan setelah dia mencoba menyelamatkanmu, kau menyalahkannya karena kehilangan anak kalian?". Raja Joseon itu terdiam, namun dirinya kini menahan amarah.

"Jadi selama ini dia mengadu pada Ibu? Dasar brengsek!".

"_Jeonha!_!". Ibu Suri berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi Chanyeol memilih untuk pergi.

Sehun sadarkan diri dua hari setelah kejadian itu, dia tau bahwa bayinya tidak bisa bertahan sehingga yang ia lakukan sepanjang hari hanyalah menangis, menolak melakukan apapun, termasuk melarang siapapun masuk kekediamannya. Sesekali ia akan mengelus perutnya, lalu kembali menangis. Dia bahkan baru tau sehari tentang kehadiran bayinya, namun calon bayi itu langsung pergi.

Batinnya sebagai seorang calon ibu benar benar terpukul, bayi itu sudah tiga tahun lamanya ia nantikan. Bukan hanya dia, anggota kerajaan juga sangat menantikan bayi itu. Dirinya bahkan sudah berjanji untuk merawat bayi itu jika nanti Raja menolak memberikan kasih sayangnya. Sehun terisak, kemudian jatuh pingsan

{}

Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari kunjungannya ke Yuan bersama Soojung saat salah satu pelayannya masuk kekediamannya dengan raut wajah sulit. Laki laki itu memberikan hormat lalu memberikan sebuah gulungan kertas kepadanya.

**_"_****_Pyeha, Kunjungilah Junjeon dikediamannya. Beliau saat ini tengah sakit dan terus mengigaukan nama anda". _**

**_Daebi-mama_**

Chanyeol mengerang, dia benci ketika sudah mulai disusahkan oleh orang orang seperti Sehun ini. Langkah kakinya tergesa, dan dalam sekejap ia telah tiba dikediaman Ratu, menerobos begitu saja pintu dan disana ia mendapati Sehun terbaring dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya, lelaki itu makin terlihat lemah dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu.

"Keluar kalian semua". Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Tabib dan pelayan istana patuh, meninggalkan ruangan Sehun dan menutupnya dari luar.

"Bangun kau, BRENGSEK!". Dengan kasar Chanyeol menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun, lelaki yang tengah sakit itu tersentak dan terjaga dengan sorot mata lelah.

"Y-yang Mmulliaa".

"Iya, ini Aku! Kenapa hidupmu itu menyusahkan sekali hah! Pantas saja Tuhan mengambil bayi itu darimu, kau tidak berguna!. Setelah kau mengadukan semua perbuatanku pada Ibuku, kau jatuh sakit dan menyusahkan semua orang! Bukankah lebih baik jika kau MATI SAJA!". Sehun diam, air matanya sudah menggenang dan siap untuk jatuh.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yang Mulia". Sehun berucap lemah, ia jatuh untuk berlutut dihadapan chanyeol, tangan kurusnya menyentuh _Seok _yang melekat pada kaki Chanyeol.

"**_Dan sampai mati, aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu!". _**Air mata Ratu Joseon itu menganak sungai, Chanyeol memundurkan kakinya lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tangisnya makin mengisak isak.

{}

Seminggu setelah itu, Sehun dinyatakan sembuh dan dia sudah bisa keluar dari kediamannya. Lelaki berusia dua puluh itu membaca buku buku miliknya dengan tenang. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan saat tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Siang tadi _Daebi-mama_, ibunya Chanyeol datang berkunjung. Mengajaknya bicara panjang lebar, untuk sekedar menghiburnya. Sehun selalu senang saat ibu suri mengunjunginya, karena ibu Chanyeol itu adalah wanita cerdas yang punya banyak ilmu selain itu Ibu suri selalu menceritakan tentang keseharian Chanyeol dimasa kecilnya.

Sore ini Sehun berencana untuk mengunjungi rakyatnya, sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali dirinya berinteraksi dengan rakyat yang mungkin sekitar tiga bulan lebih lamanya. Selesai dengan penyamarannya, Sehun mulai untuk menyusuri perkampungan Joseon bersama Changmin sang pengawal yang mengikutinya dalam diam.

"_Junjeon…"._

"Ya, pengawal Shim? Kenapa?"

"Apakah anda benar benar tidak apa apa? Bukankah tangan anda terluka?". Sehun membalik tubuhnya, menatap Changmin dengan iris hazelnya yang indah, ia membuat gerakan memutar mutar lengan kanannya untuk memastikan dia baik baik saja.

"Sudah percayakan? Nah, ayo pergi sebelum hari menjadi benar benar gelap!".

Sehun menikmati hiruk pikuk pasar yang memang cukup ramai walaupun hari telah beranjak sore. Pemuda dengan kulit seputih salju itu menghentikan langkahnya saat iris hazelnya menatap penuh ketertarikan pada lonceng kecil yang diberi tali bewarna warni, ia menghampiri si penjual.

"Berapakah harganya ini, _naori?". _Jemarinya menyentuh lonceng tadi gemas, sementara si penjual merasa gugup saat menyadari bahwa pembelinya kali ini adalah Yang Mulia Ratu Joseon.

"_Mama". _Bibir tipisnya mengerucut kecil, _bagaimana bisa dia menyadari identitasku segitu cepat?_ Sehun membatin, kemudian memasang senyum manis.

"Haih, jangan formal begitu, aku disini bukan sebagai ratu, tapi sebagai pelanggan". Sehun berucap dengan lembut, dia tersenyum dengan mata yang tak henti menangkap mainan untuk hanbok dihadapannya. Penjual tadi merasa kikuk sendiri, bagaimanapun Sehun ini ratunya, mana mungkin dia tidak bersikap formal.

"Aku mau yang ini, ini dan ini". Si Penjual mengangguk, mengambilkan satu lonceng bewarna warni, biru dan merah yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah, ini dia Yang Mulia". Sehun menyerahkan sekantung uang pada si penjual, dia berpamitan untuk pergi namun saat berbalik tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung nyaris terjatuh namun sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"_Wangja..nim?". _Laki laki dihadapannya itu diam dengan senyum yang lebar, saat laki laki itu hendak mengeluarkan suara, suara lainnya menginterupsi.

"_Junjeon…" _

TBC

_Pyeha/Jeonha : Raja/Yang Mulia Raja_

_JunJeon : Ratu_

_Daebi-mama : Ibu Suri_

_Wangdaebi : Ibu Suri Agung alias nenek nya Raja_

_Seok : Sepatu merah yang dipakai raja di jubbah hari harinya yang juga warna merah_

_Wangjanim : Pangeran_

_Naori : Tuan_

_Nah, reader deul, ini deh chapter 2, maaf ya kalo tidak berkesan. Coba deh siapa yang bisa tebak Wangjangnim itu siapa? terus yang ngomong adegan terakhir itu siapa hayooo? _

_Kalo ff ini ada yang masih mau baca saya bakal lanjut disini, kalau enggak kita sudahi saja, wkwkwkw..._

_Oh iya, ff ini bakal aku kolab sama temenku, jadi mungkin Chapter 3 nya dia yang tulis :), selain itu salam kenal ya, aku 98 lines kalian bisa manggil Xun, atau apapun deh yang penting bukan __**THOR, AUTHOR... hehehe**_

_Selain itu saya berterimakasih banget sama readers yang udah review, saya ga nyangka ada yang suka FF AI. Disini saya tekankan kalau ceritanya adalah YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH! _

_SIAPA YANG UDAH NONTON EXO NEXT DOOR! AYOOO PARTY BARENG! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Rate : M (T for this Chapter)**

**Cast : ChanHun with Others**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Untuk yang di italic berarti flashback atau pemikiran sendiri, khusus bold berarti semacam pov gitu ya.. hehehe.**

**YAOI**

**Chapter 3**

Ditemani pengawalnya, Rabu sore selalu menjadi hari dimana Chanyeol mengunjungi pavillium Baekhyun. Ia akan duduk disana lima belas menit lamanya lalu pergi untuk mengamati negerinya dalam penyamaran. Yunho, pengawal setianya itu tersenyum sedih saat melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya keluar dari pavillium yang dulunya ditempati oleh Baekhyun.

Yang Yunho ketahui dulu adalah, Chanyeol memiliki pribadi yang menyenangkan, dia baik dan meramaikan suasana kerajaan yang hening dengan keceriaannya. Diusianya yang ke empat belas, ia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun, laki laki manis yang menolongnya saat Chanyeol yang saat itu masih putra mahkota diintai oleh penjahat Baekje. Perkenalan mereka termasuk singkat namun saling jatuh cinta ketika Chanyeol yang tak lama setelah itu harus segera memilih calon isterinya.

Tapi takdir membuat semuanya menjadi sulit, meninggalnya Raja diikuti dengan kematian Baekhyun membuat kesedihan Chanyeol berlipat ganda, dia harus naik tahta dan menikah dengan seseorang yang dipilih oleh pihak kerajaan untuknya. Orang itu Oh Sehun.

Pemuda dengan kepribadian lemah lembut, serta tutur katanya yang sangat sopan. Yunho mengenal keluarga Oh dengan baik, ayah Sehun merupakan mentri sekaligus kaki tangan Raja sebelumnya. Putra angkat keluarga Oh juga seorang sarjana cerdas yang pernah mengajar di istana. Dengan kata lain, Sehun benar benar tumbuh dikeluarga yang baik baik juga sangat cerdas. Semua orang sangat mudah untuk jatuh pada pesonanya, namun entah mengapa hal ini tidak berlaku pada Chanyeol.

Penyamaran Chanyeol berjalan dengan lancar, ia sempat membelikan sebuah buku untuk Soojung sebagai hadiah. Tanpa sengaja iris kelamnya mendapati sosok pemuda tinggi yang ia kenal sebagai adik dari pengawalnya.

"Apakah itu Changmin?". Yunho mengikuti focus Chanyeol, dia mengangguk kecil.

"Ye, Jeonha". Chanyeol mendengus, iris kelamnya masih memperhatikan Changmin kemudian punggung seseorang dengan jubah ungu.

"Itu, Junjeon, Jeonha, apakah anda ingin menemuinya?"

"Tidak, lebih baik kita pulang". Chanyeol hendak berbalik ketika seseorang lain lagi datang dan menubruk tubuh isterinya, membuat posisi mereka begitu intim, Chanyeol menggeram kecil.

"Kita kembali…". Yunho patuh, mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

{}

"_Wangja..nim?". _Changmin melihat sekeliling, dia tak mau sampai ada yang melihat adegan antara adik Raja dan Ratu seperti itu, namun sial ia malah bertemu pandang pada wajah kakaknya yang bersama orang nomor satu di Joseon. _Gawat. _

"_Junjeon…". _Menginterupsi, Sehun segera merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dengan baik.

"Ye, Changmin-hyung?".

"Gawat, Pyeha sepertinya melihat anda, Junjeon". Sehun membeku, ia menatap sekeliling dengan mata yang tak lagi tegas.

"Kita pulang, Changmin…". Suara Ratu muda itu bergetar kecil, ia berbalik untuk segera pergi namun tangan seseorang menahan belakang pakaiannya.

"Wangjanim…". Pemuda yang ia panggil _wangjangnim _itu tersenyum kecil, menatap Ratu sekaligus kakak iparnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Pulanglah Changmin-hyung, biar aku yang mengantar Junjeon pulang". Changmin menatap Sehun sebentar, ia pamit setelah Sehun memberikannya anggukan kecil yang sangat berat.

Sepeninggal Changmin, Sehun berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda yang seumuran dengan kulit tan disampingnya dengan diam. Pemuda ini adalah pangeran kedua, putra dari selir Raja sebelumnya.

"Wangjanim…".

"Jongin, panggil aku Jongin. Sudah lupakah engkau kalau aku tidak suka dengan gelar sialan itu?". Sehun mengangguk kecil, pikirannya terpaku pada Chanyeol, tentang tindakan yang akan Raja Joseon itu lakukan padanya nanti.

"Jeonju…-Sehun mengangkat kepalanya,menatap wajah Jongin yang memiliki eskpresi teduh-_ Apa engkau bahagia?"_

_{}_

Park Jongin, _ani,_ ia lebih senang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kim Jongin dengan marga sang ibu didepan namanya. Namun karena darah raja yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya mau tak mau tetap menyandang nama Park jika dalam acara formal. Ia merupakan pangeran ke tiga dari selir kedua Raja Joseon saat itu yang juga adalah ayah dari Park Chanyeol yang lahir dari rahim Ratu.

Jongin memiliki usia yang sama dengan Sehun, dua puluh tahun. Masa kecilnya ia habiskan bersama Sehun juga Baekhyun, yang saat itu benar benar baik padanya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun setelah dua tahun terakhir tidak bertemu, senang rasanya bisa bertemu Sehun lagi, namun saat melihat ekspresi Sehun yang mendadak cemas membuat hati kecilnya meringis.

"Tentu saja, aku bahagia, Jongin-ie". Senyum kecil terpatri dibibir tipis sehun. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?". Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja".

{}

"Baginda... lama tidak bertemu". Jongin memberikan bungkukan hormat pada chanyeol yang duduk dengan tenang dikediamannya. Laki laki berkulit tan itu memasang senyum kecil saat dilihatnya Chanyeol hanya memberikan anggukan pelan. Jongin mengunjungi Chanyeol sehari setelah ia bertemu dengan Sehun sore lalu.

"Ya, _oreumaniya nne?_". Chanyeol mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk "kapan kau tiba di _joseon? _Kudengar dua hari yang lalu ya? Apa yang membuatmu baru mengunjungiku hari ini?". Lanjut Chanyeol dengan tatapan introgasi. Jongin tertawa kecil lewat sudut bibirnya.

"_Joseonghamnida jeonha, _ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku lakukan sebelum ini, sebelum akhirnya menemui anda". Chanyeol berdecih dalam hati saat dilihatnya Jongin menampakkan wajah polos. _Ya, salah satu hal yang kau lakukan itu adalah menemui ratu-ku brengsek! _. Dibalik baju kebesarannya, Chanyeol menggeram kecil.

()

Salah satu kepandaian Sehun adalah melukis, kepandaiannya ini diturunkan secara sempurna oleh sang ibu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore saat ia akhirnya terpaksa menyudahi lukisan setengah jadi miliknya saat Dayang Kim mengatakan bahwa Selir Jung datang berkunjung. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari bibir merah mudanya saat dilihatnya Soojung begitu menawan dengan balutan hanbok merah muda dan sanggul serta wajahnya yang dipoles tipis. Terbesit iri dalam hatinya _mungkin inila yang membuat pyeha jatuh cinta dan mengambilnya sebagai selir. Dia sosok rupawan dengan pengetahuan dan etika yang benar benar baik. _

Soojung begitu mengagumi sosok Sehun yang selalu terlihat hebat dimatanya dan siapa saja. Walau sehun adalah seorang lelaki tapi ia memiliki kelembutan khas seorang ibu, hangat dan membuatmu nyaman berada disekitarnya. Di istana ini Soojung tak bisa bergerak bebas, raja tak selalu bisa bersamanya dan para dayang terlalu segan untuk bicara padanya. Saat itu Sehun lah yang datang padanya, menawarkan pertemanan untuk saling berkeluh kesah. Seperti apa yang ia lakukan hari ini.

"Maaf jeonju, jika saya menganggu waktu luang anda". Soojung menundukkan kepalanya kecil, sementara sehun malah tersenyum kecil.

"Aniya, tidak apa apa noona-nim. Kau bebas datang kapanpun kau mau".

"Benarkah? Gomapseumnida jeonju, sebuah kehormatan bagiku ditawarkan hal seperti itu".

"Haha, kau ini... lalu apa yang membuatmu kemari noona?". Soojung terdiam, sejenak kembali memikirkan hal yang tadi sudah ia fikirkan untuk diceritakan pada ratu Joseon ini

"Dua hari lalu Jeonha mengunjungiku jeonju, beliau datang dan memintaku meminum ramuan sebelum akhirnya aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku mati rasa setelahnya, sebenarnya telah lama ingin kutanyakan ini padamu jeonju, apa gerangan ramuan yang diberikan jeonha padaku? Karena di pergulatan pertama kamipun ia menggunakan ramuan yang sama padaku.. sebagai perempuan... aku... hiks aku merasa dilecehkan oleh suamiku sendiri. Pyeha.. beliau bahkan mendesahkan nama orang lain". Soojung terisak kecil, wanita duapuluh empat itu menggenggam sudut hanbok indahnya dengan bahu yang naik turun.

Sehun bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa, ia benar benar tidak menyangka jika saja Chanyeol begitu tega menggunakan hal yang sama pada Soojung. Bukankah yang baginda raja itu benci adalah dirinya? Lantas kenapa Soojung juga mesti diperlakukan seperti itu? Menghela nafas pelan, Sehun menatap Soojung dengan raut wajah teduh mungkin nanti ia akan tanyakan ini pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau noona, maafkan aku. Tapi bolehkah setidaknya kutau siapa nama yang disebut oleh yang mulia?". Soojung meredam tangisnya, ia mengangguk kecil kearah Sehun. Sebuah pertanyaan yang bahkan ia sendiri telah tau jawabannya.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Jeonju... apakah anda mengenalnya?". _Hh tebakanku benar, oh tuhan memang nama siapa lagi yang akan disebutnya?_

Garis garis kecil bermunculan pada dahi Sehun, haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan yang Soojung ajukan padanya tadi? Dengan akibat bisa saja Soojung mengadukan ini pada ayahnya? Dan membuat pihak kerajaan heboh. Sehun melukis senyuman manis disertai gelengan pelan.

"Tidak selir jung, aku tidak tau. Beliau tak pernah menyebutkan nama itu padaku, dan bolehkah aku meminta tolong, agar tak kau ceritakan perihal ini pada siapapun?". _Bagus Oh Sehun, kau seorang pembohong sekarang!._

"Tentu, Mama".

_()_

Ditemani dayang Kim, Sehun mengunjungi makam baekhyun pagi ini, ia bersimpuh pada makam bertuliskan nama Baekhyun dengan hangul yang diukir pada nisannya. Jemari lentik Sehun menyentuh gundukan tanah tempat Baekhyun berisitirahat terakhir memasangkan mainan hanbok yang dibelinya pada sudut nisan Baekhyun . Matanya tak mampu membendung tangis saat sekelebat kenangan terakhirnya bersama Baekhyun berputar dalam kepalanya.

_"Sehunnie...". Remaja enam belas tahun itu mengangguk kecil saat namja yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya meraih lembut jemarinya._

_"Jangan menunduk seperti itu, bukankah calon pendamping mahkota harus menegakkan kepalanya?". Lantas mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan hazel indahnya pada dark brown milik seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya kakak._

_"Baek hyung...". Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil saat namanya disebut._

_"Sehunnie...". _

_"Ye..". _

_"Kalau hyung pergi nanti, jaga putra mahkota nne". _

_"Hyungieee tidak akan pergi kemana mana, aku tidak akan menjaga putra mahkota, karna hyunglah yang akan menjaganya". _

_"Sehunnie... waktu hyung sudah tak lama lagi. Hyung mohon berjanjilah". Menatap dark brown yang memandangnya teduh._

_"Tapi... putra mahkota hanya menginginkan baek hyung... bukan aku". Sehun melirihkan ucapan terakhirnya, Baekhyun meraih telapak tangan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya._

_"Waktu... waktu yang akan membuat putra mahkota melupakan hyung, waktu pula yang akan membuat ia jatuh cinta pada sosok malaikat yang ada padamu sehunnie...". _

_"Tapi..."_

_"Sshh... berjanjilah untuk setia disisinya hunnie... temani dia dan jangan menyerah padanya. Berjanjilah, dan kau akan melihat sosok mulia dalam dirinya". _

**Baek hyung... berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu, aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu untuk setia pada Chanyeol hyung, namun yang kudapatkan darinya hanyalah hinaan rendah. Waktu... masih lamakah waktu yang kau ceritakan padaku itu? Waktu yang hyung katakan akan memgubah hatinya dan mencintaiku, kapan waktu itu akan datang? Aku bahkan telah kehilangan calon anakku, dan sekarang ia mengambil sosok lain sebagai pendampingnya. Baek hyung... sihir apakah yang kau lakukan sehingga membuat raja hanya memandang padamu, meletakkan hatinya padamu, dan memberikan cintanya hanya padamu? Aku... bagaimana aku bisa membahagiakannya **

"Mama...". Cepat cepat menghapus air matanya, sehun menoleh pada dayang kim.

"Annyeong, jeonju:)". Sosok pangeran Jongin tersenyum lebar padanya membuat bibir tipis Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Mengunjungi baek hyung juga ya?". Sehun bertanya dengan nada rendah, Jongin mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Tidak terasa, hampir empat tahun nne Sehun ah". Jongin menghela nafas berat, gantian kini Sehunlah yang mengangguk kecil.

"Ehm, maukah kau menungguku sebentar, setelah ini kita pergi ke pasar...untuk bermain dan melihat kembang api, hitung hitung kembali mengenang baek hyung". Binar mata sehun melebar, ia tersenyum senang.

"Jinjja? Nne nne nne... aku akan menunggumu disana". Jongin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tanda setuju dan juga sebagai jawaban, sementara itu Sehun berbalik untuk menunggunya berdoa dipondok kecil yang tak jauh dari makam Baekhyun.

Memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang berdoa dengan khusuk membuat Sehun merasa sedih. Dia tau betapa Jongin sangat kehilangan sosok Baekhyun dikehidupannya. Usapan kecil dipelupuk mata itu dapat Sehun lihat dari sini, lelaki manis itu menatap langit gundah.

_Mengapa kau jemput malaikat indahmua itu dengan begitu cepat tuhan. Tidakkah engkau kasihan pada dua lelaki yang terus mendambanya?_

Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun hati hati saat ratu Joseon itu hampir saja mematahkan kakinya sendiri ketika menuruni tangga kecil pemakaman. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih Sehun memberikan senyum yang sangat manis membuat Jongin salah tingkah sendiri diposisinya. Dayang Kim yang melihat ini tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum kecil, baginya sudah lama sekali bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum begitu bebas.

Dipasar, keduanya terus begandengan tangan, seolah mereka sepasang kekasih bahagia. Jongin mengajak Sehun untuk melihat kembang ap sesuai janjinya. Pesta kembang api sendiri akan dilakukan pada pukul tujuh nanti. Sebelum pesta kembang api dimulai jongin membelikan sebuah topi lebar dan gula gula manis untuk Sehun, membuat ratu muda itu senang luar biasa.

"Baek hyung selalu suka warna ungu muda, maukah kau memakainya untuk mengobati rinduku?". Itu adalah kata kata yang Jongin ucapkan sebelum memasangkan topi lebar bewarna ungu muda tadi pada Sehun. Mereka kembali bergandengan tangan, berdiri dideret depan tempat pesta kembang api yang akan dimulai.

**Oh sehun, tak ada yang bisa memungkiri bahwa ia memiliki wajah yang manis sekaligus tampan. Sejak kecil selalu jadi primadona siapapun karena sikapnya yang baik juga sedikit pemalu. Dia berteman erat dengan seorang pemuda Byun, seorang namja yang sama tabiatnya, hanya saja Baekhyun memiliki sikap terbuka dan sangat mudah akrab dengan semua orang. Tak terkecuali diriku yang saat itu sangat kesal pada ibu yang lagi lagi mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengalah pada chanyeol hyung hanya karna ia seorang putra mahkota. **

**Pertemuanku pertama kali adalah bersama Sehun dibagian kolam kecil dekat kerajaan tempat para anak anak mentri ataupun keluarga kerajaan belajar. Sehun masih berusia sebelas tahun saat itu, dengan langkah dan wajah lucu ia mendekatiku dengan malu malu.**

**"Hwangteja". Aku tidak menoleh, namun bisa melihat bayang wajahnya pada air kolam, ia menggigit bibirnya kecil.**

**"Hwangteja.. Lu kyusonim meminta anda untuk belajar". Aku masih tidak merespon, Lu kyusonim adalah guru yang ditunjuk untuk mengajariku, putra angkat keluarga Oh, lulusan sarjana muda terbaik ketika itu.**

**Lama Sehun terdiam, aku mendengar bunyi berisik dari belakang, seseorang menendangku jatuh kedalam kolam, aku benar benar kesal, berani sekali orang ini.**

**"Ya! Kalau kau tidak mau belajar jangan seperti ini! Kau tidak tau saja banyak sekali orang yang ingin belajar dengan Lu kyusonim tapi kau menyianyiakannya, mau jadi apa negeri ini jika pangerannya saja malas belajar. Sudah Sehunnie.. ayo kita pergi". Lelaki manis itu mencebik kesal, menarik lengan Sehun sesuka hatinya.**

**"Tapi Baekhyun hyung... pangeran". Kalimat Sehun menggantung dan dia menunduk tajam saat baekhyun menatapnya seram.**

**Dan itu untuk pertama kalinya, aku bertemu Baekhyun. Pertemuan menggelikan juga memalukan. Aku menceritakan ini pada Lu kyusonim dan membuatnya tertawa, pemuda berusia delapan belas itu menepuk pundakku kecil "kau hanya baru tau dia saja jongin-ah". **

**Aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun dipertemuan kedua kami. Saat itu dia datang bersama keluarganya untuk bertemu raja, aku diminta untuk menemaninya bermain sementara Chanyeol hyung yang juga anak anak diminta tinggal karna dia adalah penerus kerajaan, hal ini sangat membuatku bersyukur tidak menjadi seorang penerus karena aku bisa bermain sepuasnya bukan duduk diam diantara orang dewasa yang membiacarakan entah apa.**

**"Pangeran... maafkan aku soal kejadian minggu lalu, itu benar benar diluar kendali". Dia menunduk dengan dalam, aku baru menyadari bahwa dia menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan sebuah kalung disana.**

**"****Aku benar benar minta maaf, pangeran. Dan sebagai permintaan maafku terimalah kalung ini, aku yang membuatnya sendiri dengan segala ketulusanku". Dia mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum dengan cerah, membuat desir dadaku berdegup kencang. **

()

Disela sela waktu sibuknya, Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat pesta kembang api yang diadakan Joseon setiap akhir bulan sebagai penanda mereka bersuka cita menyambut bulan baru. Dengan penyamaran lengkap, kali ini Chanyeol datang seorang diri walau dia tau diam diam Yunho mengikutinya dari jarak cukup jauh namun tetap bisa memantau keadaannya.

_Untuk mengenang Baekhyun,_itu alasan yang terus ia tanamkan pada hatinya. Segala kesenangan yang pernah ia lalui bersama Baekhyun dilakukannya seorang diri, agar kenangan akan kekasih hati itu tak terkikis dibenaknya.

Chanyeol tidak tau takdir apa yang dituliskan Tuhan padanya. Niat awalnya kemari adalah untuk mengenang Baekhyun, namun tanpa sengaja iris kelam nya malah mendapati seseorang yang telah ia nikahi selama hampir tiga tahun saling bertatapan intens dengan namja lain yang ia kenal sebagai adik satu ayahnya.

Perasaannya begitu asing, kesal, sesak, marah, lalu takut. Seperti Sehun bisa jatuh pada tatapan Jongin begitu saja, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Takut, Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau mengapa ia takut saat melihat Sehun bersama Jongin. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, tidak, tiada satu orangpun yang boleh merenggut cinta Sehun darinya.

TBC

Annyeong reader-deul! ketemu lagi sama FF Ai... hehehe maaf yo telat update, dan sepertinya ceritanya jadi membosankan ya? hehehe, maaf yo... ini diketik disela sela sibuk luar biasa gegara tugas, dan temenku malah ga mau nulis nih cerita, terpaksa deh aku yang tulis lagi.. hehehe. Semoga d chapter 3 ini pada ngga bosan review ya! :)


	4. Chapter 4

AI Author: ShixunWu Rate: M Cast: ChanyeolxSehun and Others

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

This fanfiction, belong to me, I made this with YAOI plot. So never ask me to change it into GENDERSWITCH

Chapter 4

Disela kembali ingatannya dimasa pertama kali mengenal Baekhyun dan Sehun, sekilas tanpa sengaja iris kelam Jongin mendapati sosok sang kakak yang berjarak tak begitu jauh darinya. Sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya, sebuah permainan kecil mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan. "Sehun…". Yang dipanggil menoleh, terdiam saat jemari Jongin malah menyentuh telapak tangannya.  
"Jongin….". Sehun resah, baginya sentuhan Jongin terasa begitu salah ketika dirinya telah dimiliki oleh Chanyeol.  
"Jangan seperti ini…". Jongin menahan tangan Sehun yang bergerak ingin dilepas. Jongin mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk membelai helaian rambut Sehun dengan lembut.  
"Biarkan seperti ini, melihat matamu seolah mengobati rinduku pada Baek Hyung". Lirih Jongin, mau tak mau Sehun menuruti, ikut tenggelam di iris kelam Jongin yang teduh.

Chanyeol benar benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, hatinya seolah dicambuk saat matanya sendiri mendapati Jongin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, memeluk isterinya dengan erat, dan melemparkan tatapan mengejek padanya. Ya, Jongin tau jika Chanyeol terus mengamatinya sedari tadi. 'brengsek kau, Jongin!'. Chanyeol mendesis, mengedepankan ego serta emosinya, ia mendekati Jongin juga Sehun yang mendadak membeku dihadapannya.  
"J—Jeonha". Gemetar takut suara Sehun diabaikannya ketika fokusnya jatuh pada Jongin yang menatapnya mengejek. Chanyeol menatap Sehun sekilas, lalu tanpa kata menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya.

Jongin hanya diam, dia tak mengatakan apapun, membiarkan begitu saja Chanyeol datang lalu pergi dengan kemarahan yang mungkin sudah lewat batas normal. Jongin begitu kenal siapa Chanyeol, manusia paling ambisius dan posesif terhadap apa yang menjadi miliknya. Mencebik kecil, Jongin menatap punggung Chanyeol dan Sehun yang mulai menjauh. 'semoga karma dengan segera mengecupmu, jeonha'  
()

Flashback

Pertama kalinya Oh Sehun kecil menginjakkan kakinya di istana adalah ketika usianya enam tahun, saat itu seluruh keluarganya diajak untuk bertemu sang Raja. Sehun kecil senang bukan main, berada diistana adalah keinginan terbesarnya, khas anak anak seumurannya.

Mata sipit dengan iris kelamnya berkedip kagum dengan kedua tangannya yang terus meremas ujung jubah nya yang bewarna biru langit. Iris gelap itu terus membola liar, merekam tiap detail yang bisa ia tangkap dan ingat dimemorinya lalu nanti akan ia ceritakan pada Baek hyungnya yang seharusnya juga ikut, namun malah mendadak demam pagi tadi.

Park Yoochun, Raja Joseon itu menyambut keluarganya dengan ramah. Gonryongpo merah menyala yang dipakainya menambah kesan gagah yang melekat padanya. Disamping Yoochun berdiri seorang anak laki laki dengan Ohjoeryongbo yang terus terusan memasang senyum lebar. Sehun menunduk kikuk saat anak laki laki yang ayahnya bilang adalah putra mahkota itu melambaikan tangan kecil kearahnya.  
Yang Sehun tau saat itu adalah, Chanyeol berusia enam tahun lebih tua darinya, dan dia sangat baik dengan senyum secerah matahari yang hangat. Pangeran muda itu membawa Sehun untuk berkeliling istana, menceritakan tiap detail istana dengan semangat layaknya tour guide. "Apa kau senang berada disini?". Chanyeol yang saat itu berusia dua belas tahun tersenyum kearah sehun yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan bola matanya yang mengikuti pergerakan dua ikan koi didalam kolam dibawah jembatan yang sedang mereka lewati.  
"Uhm, tempatnya sangat indah, mama, nanti Sehun-ie akan ceritakan ini pada Baek hyung, supaya Baek Hyung iri". Chanyeol tergelak, lengkungan yang terbentuk dari senyum Sehun terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Refleks, kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajah Sehun kala itu.  
"Kau menggemaskan sekali, jinjja!". Dan itu pertama kalinya hati Sehun kecil berdentum dentum keras, pipinya memerah hingga telinga, perutnya seolah digelitiki ribuan kupu kupu.

Chanyeol sangat mendambakan sosok adik sebenarnya, walaupun dia memiliki satu yang lahir dari salah seorang selir ayahnya, tapi adik nya yang itu tidak mau berdekatan dengannya. Memberi jarak dan dinding sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa memanjakannya, lagipula sebagai penerus Raja, Chanyeol memiliki waktu bermain yang sangat sedikit dibanding Jongin yang sangat bebas.

Kedatangan Sehun kala itu membuatnya senang luarbiasa, Sehun anak yang baik, menggemaskan, dan lucu, benar benar tipikal adik yang sangat Chanyeol inginkan. Karena itu, jika sedang senggang ia akan meminta Mentri Oh untuk membawa Sehun dan menemaninya bermain. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda, Sehun membawa seseorang lagi hari ini. Sosok yang selalu bocah itu katakan sebagai Hyung kesayangannya. Sosok yang Sehun katakan sangat baik, seperti malaikat. "Annyeonghasimnikka, mama, Byun Baekhyun imnida". Seperti tersihir, Chanyeol terhenyak dalam diam. Senyum masih mengembang dibibir tipis Baekhyun, laki laki itu seolah menunggu jawaban dari perkenalannya tadi. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun". Chanyeol membagi senyumnya, menatap tepat pada iris kelam Baekhyun yang memerangkapnya dengan dalam. Detak jantung keduanya seolah ingin meledak, Chanyeol bahkan tanpa sadar telah merona. Sepersekian detik, mereka bahkan lupa ada sosok lain yang menatap bingung.

Dua tahun setelah itu berjalan dengan baik, Sehun berusia delapan tahun sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki usia empat belas tahun. Semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan aliran waktu. Hanya saja semakin hari terlewat, Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Atau tepatnya, waktunya untuk bermain bersama Sehun mulai menipis lalu tidak sama sekali. Membuat sosok termuda itu merasa sepi, dan tidak diinginkan lagi. Lain Sehun, lain pula Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol, keduanya sering bertemu dan bermain tanpa sehun tentu saja. "Sehunnie!". Baekhyun mengunjungi Sehun yang kala itu tengah melukis kecil dikediamannya, senyum mengembang diwajah Baekhyun. "Nne, Hyungie waeyo?". Sehun meletakkan kuasnya, duduk menghadap Baekhyun yang berkeringat kecil didahinya.  
"Hyung rasa, Hyung jatuh cinta". "Jatuh cinta?". Sehun mengerutkan dahi, sementara Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.  
"Nne, jatuh cinta. Seperti ada kupu kupu diperut kita, lalu detak jantung kita seperti ingin meledak". Sehun terhenyak, kata kata baekhyun pernah menghampirinya tepat dua tahun dipertemuan pertamanya dan Chanyeol. Seulas senyum terukir dibibir Sehun.  
"Hah? Akupun merasakan itu Hyung!". "Eoh? Jinjja? Nugu?". "Tidak tidak, aku tidak akan mengatakannya, Baek hyung duluan yang harus mengatakan hyung jatuh cinta pada siapa". Baekhyun mendengus, mencubit kecil pipi Sehun.  
"Chanyeol, Chanyeol Hwangteja". Sehun terdiam, pikirannya mendadak kosong. Jadi baekhyun hyung juga jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol hwangteja?  
"Jadi, katakan siapa yang Sehunnie suka!". Sehun mengerjap, menjilati kecil bibir mungilnya. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, lalu satu nama muncul dikepalanya.  
"J-Jongin, Jongin, aku menyukai Jongin, Hyung".

Flashback Off

()  
Para dayang hanya bisa diam dan menunduk saat sang Raja membawa sang Ratu masuk kekediamannya. Ya, Chanyeol membawa Sehun pulang, hanya saja Ratu yang naik tahta diusia tujuh belas tahun itu tidak diantar kekediamannya, melainkan dibawa ke kediaman sang Raja. Sehun merintih kecil, tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam Chanyeol terasa semakin sakit.  
"Kalian semua, menjauhlah dari ruanganku!". Chanyeol berteriak dari dalam ruangannya, membuat para dayang dan pengawal didepan ruangannya bergerak menjauh, tidak mau menerima kemarahan Raja mereka.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Sehun keras, membiarkan Sehun menangis tersedu disudut ruangannya. Kemarahan Chanyeol menyentuh tingkat tingginya, ia cemburu. Cemburu dengan amat sangat, namun hal ini terus terusan ditepisnya. Beberapa tahun lalu, Baekhyun bahkan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan Jongin, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak sebegini marah, dia malah memakluminya. Namun, entah kenapa saat yang berada diposisi Baekhyun adalah Sehun, hatinya terasa terbakar dan marah melingkupinya hingga keubun ubun. "Arrghhh". Sehun memeluk lututnya erat saat Chanyeol berteriak dan memukul dinding kediamannya. Tubuh laki laki dua puluh tahun itu bergetar hebat, tangisnya masih belum reda alih alih semakin terisak.  
"Aku benci kau, Oh Sehun!". Chanyeol meraih bahunya, menggoyangkan kasar bahu kurus sang pendamping yang tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. "Kenapa kau begitu bajingan hah! Kenapa kau dengan beraninya mendekati Jongin!". Rahang Sehun dicengkram erat oleh Chanyeol yang menatapnya marah.  
"Tidak berguna! Tidakkah kau puas dengan posisi Ratu itu hah? Tidakkah itu cukup bagimu? Bukankah mendapatkanku adalah segalanya bagimu?". Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol menhantamkan tubuhnya pada dinding, pemuda itu meremas bajunya erat, sama sekali tak menatap Chanyeol.  
"Bicaralah, kau brengsek! Jangan hanya diam! Apa kau bisu?".

Sehun terisak lagi, Chanyeol mengeratkan tangannya pada bahu sempitnya dan itu menyakitkan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, pelan namun pasti. Menatap tepat pada iris kelam Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kesakitan, dan luka. "Apakah, jika aku bicara akan mengubah pandanganmu padaku, Jeonha? Apakah dengan aku bicara kau akan menghentikan segala tuduhan yang layangkan padaku? Dan apakah, dengan aku bicara bisa membuatmu mengerti betapa aku tak akan pernah bermain api dibelakangmu?. Tidak, tidak bukan? Apapun yang keluar dari bibirku tak akan kau percaya, lalu untuk apa aku bicara jika hanya akan membuatmu semakin marah?".

Chanyeol terdiam, dengan pelan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sehun. Mengalihkan wajahnya agar tak menatap iris Sehun yang seolah menyiksanya dengan kepedihan. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa apa yang Sehun ucapkan tadi malah membuat perasaannya sakit. Semacam memberikannya satu cambukan keras akan apa yang ia lakukan pada Sehun itu salah, sangat salah. "Kau! Tetaplah berada disini, besok pagi aku akan meminta Changmin menjemputmu!". Sehun hanya diam, membiarkan Chanyeol keluar dan menjauh darinya.

Jongin menatap langit yang masih dipenuhi letusan kembang api yang bewarna warni. Dulu, dulu sekali ia akan datang kemari sambil menggandeng tangan lembut milik Baekhyun. Dulu, Baekhyun selalu merengek padanya untuk bisa datang kemari bersama sama dengan Chanyeol juga bukan hanya berdua. Jongin tergelak kecil, ia ingat ia tak pernah mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun yang satu itu, dia terlalu takut jika nanti Chanyeol ikut dirinya akan dilupakan, diabaikan dan ditinggal. Chanyeol itu saingannya, saingan terberat yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang Jongin inginkan tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Termasuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, bahkan Chanyeol tidak perlu cara khusus untuk meluluhkan hati Baekhyun. Tidak seperti dirinya yang mencoba berkali kali namun tetap saja kata 'sahabat' yang terus melekat atas tindakannya.

Jongin menunduk, lalu menatap langit sekali lagi. Pikirnya membentuk wajah Baekhyun tersenyum dilangit, bibirnya tersenyum tipis, menyadarkan diri sendiri betapa bodoh ilusi yang tadi ia ciptakan.

Sehun. Jongin mungkin satu satunya yang tau bagaimana perasaan yang Sehun miliki untuk Chanyeol. Walaupun masih sangat kecil kala itu, namun Sehun selalu memberikan pandangan lain pada Chanyeol, pandangan suci, dan tulus lalu irisnya akan menatap Baekhyun dengan raut tak menentu sebelum akhirnya membentuk senyum dibibir tipisnya.

Diingatan Jongin, Baekhyun pernah bercerita jika saja ia sedikit cemburu ketika Chanyeol terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun. Baekhyun juga bilang, terkadang ia kesal ketika Chanyeol menceritakan betapa menggemaskannya Sehun, lalu betapa Chanyeol menginginkan Sehun sebagai adiknya. Jongin ingin marah kala itu, kenapa? Karena tiap perbincangannya bersama Baekhyun selalu ada nama Chanyeol didalamnya, disebut berulang kali dan begitu seterusnya.

Kepergian Baekhyun sangat tiba tiba, dihari hari hampir pernikahannya dimulai ia jatuh sakit dan akhirnya tidak diselamatkan. Ada komplikasi hebat pada jantung dan paru parunya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa diselamatkan sehingga memberikan pukulan kuat bagi Chanyeol juga Jongin sendiri.

"Hyung… tolong, tolong lepaskan cinta yang kau kait pada Chanyeol. Biarkan dia melepasmu Hyung, tidakkah kau kasihan pada Sehunnie kita yang terus menangis karnanya?". Itu sebaris doa yang Jongin harap dapat didengar Baekhyun dari langit sana.

Chanyeol selalu melarikan dirinya ke pavillium milik Baekhyun ketika ia dirundung masalah. Berada dibangunan yang tak lagi dihuni ini selalu memberikannya ketenangan luar biasa, seakan akan Baekhyun ada disisinya, menenangkannya lewat angin yang berhembus dengan tenang.

Raja muda itu memegang pegangan kolam dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Kepalanya menunduk menatap bulan yang seolah bercermin diatas kolam dibawahnya. Menghela nafas berat, satu isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.  
"Baek… aku benar benar merindukanmu". Chanyeol mengukir ilusi, seolah olah Baekhyun berdiri didepannya dengan tubuh bercahaya dan senyum manis.  
"Uljjima, Jeonha". Bagi Chanyeol semuanya terasa nyata, sentuhan tangan Baekhyun dipipinya benar benar bisa ia rasakan. Sentuhan yang ia rindukan setengah mati.  
"Baek… katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"  
"Jeonha…"  
"Aku.. menyakiti Sehun, Baek… mianhae…"

TBC

Ohjoeryongbo : Baju untuk putra mahkota, biasanya biru atau gak warna ungu gitu.  
Gonryongpo : Baju keseharian raja, ituloh yang warna merah

Okeh guys, ini dia chapter 4! ayo yang greget sama Chanyeol mana suaranya?  
Chapter 5 sudah selesai jugaloh... FYI akan diupdate hari minggu kalau yang reviewnya banyak sampai hari itu! yaayy!

Annyeong! 


	5. Chapter 5

**AI**

**Author : ShixunWu**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : ChanyeolxSehun and Others**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**This fanfiction, belong to me, I made this with YAOI plot. So never ask me to change it into GENDERSWITCH**

**Chapter 5**

**Flashback**

Sore itu untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Baekhyun bisa bermain bersama. Raja memberikan kebebasan Chanyeol untuk bermain sore ini karna dia berhasil mengalahkan Changmin, calon hwarang muda yang merupakan anak dari pengawalnya.

Hutan dipinggir Joseon selalu menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk bermain perang perangan, siap dengan pedang masing masing keempat anak manusia ini memulai aksi mereka. Chanyeol dan Sehun berada dipihak yang sama, sementara Jongin dan Baekhyun berada dipihak lawan. Keempatnya asik bermain, tanpa sadar jika saja mereka sedang diintai, apalagi Chanyeol.

Mata sipit Baekhyun tidak sengaja mendapati oranglain yang diyakininya bukan sebagai prajurit istana, mereka menggunakan pakaian ninja dan siap untuk meluncurkan anak panah kearah Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan super cepat meraih tubuh Chanyeol untuk dipeluknya erat.

"Baek…". Chanyeol terpaku, tubuh Baekhyun yang merengkuhnya serta wajah kesakitan dari laki laki yang mencuri hatinya ini membuat Chanyeol takut.

"Saranghae, Jeonha". Baekhyun menjatuhkan dagunya pada bahu Chanyeol, sampai akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Chanyeol terus berada disisi Baekhyun selama kekasih hatinya itu tak sadarkan diri. Ya, Chanyeol telah bertekad bahwa ketika Baekhyun sadar nanti ia akan mengatakan perasaannya pada lelaki manis itu. Gerakan kecil dari kelingking kurus Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bersorak senang. _Sebentar lagi baek, kau akan menjadi milikku. Saranghae._

{}

Sementara itu disalah satu ruangan milik orang nomor satu Joseon, terdapat sang Raja dan mentri kepercayaannya terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius. Mentri Oh Dongwook, terlihat begitu cemas dengan permintaan yang tadi dilayangkan oleh sang Raja padanya. Meminta putranya untuk menjadi pendamping putra mahkota. Dongwook tau jika ini akan membuat Sehun kecilnya sangat gembira, namun dia tau kalau sebenarnya hati sang putra mahkota berada ditangan Baekhyun.

"Jeonha… Uri sehunnie masih terlalu kecil untuk ini Jeonha". Yoochun mencebik kecil, belum menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Ayolah, Dongwook-ah, putramu sangat menggemaskan, aku dan keluarga kerajaan sangat menyukainya. Lagipula Chanyeol juga senang bermain dengannya". Dongwook tertegun pahit, Sehun adalah putra satu satunya, walau dia memiliki Luhan juga, namun dia takut jika Sehun kecilnya hanya akan mendapat luka karena tak dicintai seperti apa yang seharusnya.

"Jeonha… Saya tidak bisa".

"Kau keras kepala sekali, bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan ini pada Sehun dulu, segala keputusan ada ditangan Sehun". Dongwook menatap sang Raja sulit, putranya tentu akan menyetujui ini dengan sangat mudah. Mengingat bahwa putranya itu telah jatuh begitu dalam pada sang putra mahkota. Dongwook merasa tak lagi punya pilihanu untuk berkata tidak, dengan lesu ia akhirnya patuh.

"Baiklah, Jeonha".

**()**

Sehun kecil merenung ditaman rumahnya yang teduh, kaki kecilnya ia goyang goyangkan kekiri dan kekanan. Tangannya menuliskan gambar gambar abstrak dirumput tersebut, bibirnya bergerak gerak kecil entah mengucapkan apa. Sehun menghela nafas berat, ia merasa masih terlalu dini baginya untuk jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, delapan tahun dan dia sudah terikat dengan perasaan konyol seperti itu. Konyol, yah Sehun menamainya konyol setelah menyadari bahwa usianya masih terlalu kecil untuk hal hal seperti itu ketika seharusnya pikirannya ia habiskan untuk bersenag senang dan belajar.

Sore tadi ia berkunjung kekediaman Baekhyun. Namja yang telah dianggapnya kakak sendiri itu masih belum sadarkan dan Putra Mahkota selalu ada disisinya, menatap penuh rindu,khawatir, juga cinta. Sehun tidak berani untuk masuk, ia hanya mengintip lewat pintu kamar Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Sampai akhirnya memilih untuk pergi.

Chanyeol itu menyukai eh ani, mencintai Baekhyun. Sehun terkekeh geli, pikirnya barulah wajar jika Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, mereka sudah remaja, bukan anak anak. Sebuah hal yang wajar untuk jatuh cinta bukan seperti dirinya yang masih bocah dan kekanakan.

_"__Nne, tentu saja Hwangteja lebih memilih Baek hyung daripada aku"_

**Flashback Off**

Changmin datang untuk menjemput Sehun pagi harinya. Pengawal muda itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Sehun ketika keluar dari kediaman Chanyeol. Saat membawa Sehun kembali, tak ada tanda tanda bahwa Chanyeol berada disana. Hal yang membuat Sehun sedih karena ia mendadak bersalah atas apa yang ia ucapkan pada Chanyeol tadi malam.

Dibantu oleh beberapa dayang dan pelayannya, Sehun berkemas dengan pakaian sehari harinya. Sore ini ibu suri akan berkunjung, membuatnya harus tampil baik baik dan sesegar mungkin. Senyum mengembang dibibir tipis Sehun yang bewarna merah muda.

Yang tidak dikira kira adalah kedatangan Selir Kim atau Ibu Jongin yang datang bersamaan dengan ibu suri yang adalah ibu dari Chanyeol. Selir Kim itu cantik, ia memiliki kulit yang sedikit gelap, namun senyumnya luar biasa ramah. Sehun mengenal ibu Jongin ini jauh sebelum ia menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Annyeonghaseo, Daebi-mama, Kim eomoni". Dua wanita lanjut usia itu tersenyum, betapa mereka memuja sosok ramah tamah yang dimiliki oleh pasangan Raja ini.

"Nne, annyeonghaseo, Junjeon. Oreomaniya nne? Apakah anda baik baik saja?". Ucap selir Kim sambil menatap Sehun yang terus terusan tersenyum.

"Nne, eomoni. Bagaimana dengan anda? Apakah anda dalam keadaan baik?". Selir Kim mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Saya dengar, pagi tadi Junjeon terlihat keluar dari kediaman Raja. Apakah itu benar Junjeon?". Ucap ibu suri setelah ia meletakkan pot the keramiknya.

"Nne, Daebi. Apakah itu membuatku dalam masalah?".

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak Junjeon. Kami malah sangat senang mendengarnya. Hanya saja kemarin sore, saya mendapatkan berita yang sangat menggembirakan dari cenayang istana Bulan". Ibu Chanyeol itu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan lesung pipit diwajahnya yang masih terlihat muda.

"Benarkah _mama? _Kabar apakah itu?". Sehun berucap dengan antusias. Bergantian ia menatap kearah Ibu suri juga Selir Kim.

"Dipertengahan bulan ini, adalah hari yang sangat baik bagi Junjeon dan Jeonha untuk melakukan penyatuan. Selain itu Cenayang Jang juga meramalkan seorang putra mahkota akan segera lahir dari rahim anda Junjeon". Sehun mendadak tersenyum senang, benarkah?

"Benarkah itu Daebi? Aku sangat senang mendangarnya". Ibu Suri juga selir Kim ikut tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun yang berbinar.

"Ah, ya. Apakah Junjeon memiliki kenalan yang setidaknya cocok untuk Wangjanim?". Ibu Suri tertawa pelan, baginya Jongin dan Chanyeol itu sama, sama sama putranya. Selir Kim yang mendengar ini mendadak ikut penasaran.

"Nne, Junjeon. Apakah ada? Kasihan benar dirinya yang terus melajang, sementara anda yang seusianya sudah menikah hampir tiga tahun lamanya". Sehun yang mendegar ini tersenyum kecil, ah ya, dia dan Jongin memang seumuran, hanya saja _cinta yang Jongin miliki bahkan masih tergenggam untuk Baekhyun. _

"Hahaha, untuk pria sebaik Jongin, mungkin ada lebih baiknya jodohnya yang datang secara sendirinya, eomoni, Daebi".

Selir Kim juga Ibu Suri kembali dari kediaman Sehun ketika awan awan dilangit benar benar telah berubah menjadi kelabu. Sehun mematut senyum lebar, masih terngiang ngiang akan perkataan Ibu suri yang mengatakan dalam waktu dekat seorang Putra mahkota akan lahir dari rahimnya. Saat akan membalik buku yang hendak dibacanya, mendadak tubuh sang Ratu menegang. Rasa takut tiba tiba melingkupinya, takut akan keberadaannya yang kembali ditolak oleh Chanyeol, juga takut akan kehilangan calon anaknya sekali lagi.

Mata dengan iris hazel itu mendadak memanas, pandangannya mengembun. Perlakuan Chanyeol selama ini berputar putar dikepala sang Ratu. Sebuah ketukan dari pintu kediamannya membuatnya cepat cepat memasang wajah seperti biasa setelah sebelumnya sempat menghapus air matanya yang menggenang belum sempat jatuh.

"Junjeon!". Itu Hwarang Shim yang memberikannya sebuah salam hormat, wajah pengawal yang hampir tiga tahun ini selalu bersamanya itu terlihat kacau.

"Nne?".

"Jeonha, jatuh sakit. Junjeon".

{}

**Flashback**

"Mama… lihat, kucing itu tidak bisa turun! Kita harus menolongnya".

Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk mungil milik Sehun yang mengarah pada sebatang pohon dan seekor kucing putih yang memeluk erat salah satu ranting pohon tersebut.

Yah, siang ini Chanyeol dibebaskan dari pelajarannya dan bisa bermain bersama Sehun. Si pemuda dua belas tahun itu mengikuti Sehun yang meraih tangannya untuk ikut melihat dari dekat keadaan si kucing malang.

"Mama… ayo… kita harus menolongnya". Sehun merengek kecil, menarik narik ujung Ohjoeryongbo miliknya yang bewarna biru keunguan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu disini, sementara Sehunnie memanjat". Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, sementara Sehun memberengut kesal.

"Iiih, Sehunnie kan tidak bisa memanjat. Maka dari itu, Sehunnie menunggu Mama disini, dan Mama yang memanjat menolong kucing itu". Dahi Chanyeol mengerut, tidak tidak, pohon ini terlalu tinggi untuk dipanjat. Lagi pula memanjat dengan _ohjoeryongbo _begini yang ada dia yang akan jatuh.

"Hwangtejaaaaa…. Jeballyoo".

_Serangan imut_

Oh tuhan, kalau diberi wajah memelas dengan mata berbinar binary seperti itu, Chanyeol juga tidak kuat. Akhirnya dengan mengenyampingkan ego, remaja yang menjabat sebagai putra mahkota itu mulai memanjat pohon.

HUP

Dengan tidak berperikucingan, Chanyeol melemparkan kucing tadi kebawah yang untungnya berhasil ditangkap oleh Sehun dengan baik. Sehun terlihat langsung tersenyum lebar lebar ketika hewan lucu itu tiba dipelukannya.

"Mama, JJANG!". Mendadak Chanyeol merasa pongah, ah dia sudah seperti superhero saja. Namun dikarenakan keseimbangannya yang mendadak kacau, kaki kirinya terpeleset dan jatuh ketanah.

"AAAAAAHHH".

{}

"Sehunnie…. Pelan pelan! Ini sakit!". Chanyeol merengek, saat tangan mungil Sehun mengobati lukanya dengan ramuan yang dimintanya pada tabib istana. Ya, Sehun mengobatinya setelah ia berhasil menolong kucing yang menyangkut dipohon namun malah terjatuh. Hari itu, masih jauh sebelum ia mengenal Baekhyun, hari itu adalah hari dimana hanya ada ia dan Sehun.

"Mama, jangan cerewet. Sehunnie tau ini sakit, makanya Sehunnie bantu obati". Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, menekan pelan luka lumayan lebar dimata kaki Chanyeol.

"Ugh, kucing sialan itu benar benar!—AAAH Appo!". Chanyeol mengerang saat Sehun malah menekan lukanya kuat.

"Makanya jangan berisik, ughh, Mama benar benar menyebalkan". Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Iris hazel yang bertemu iris kelam, waktu seolah terhenti sesaat karena tuhan sedang mengaitkan benang merah pada dua insan ini.

"Sehunnie neomu kiyeowo…". Memutus tatapan matanya, Chanyeol mencubit kecil pipi Sehun yang memerah. Dan sekali lagi, Sehun merasakan ribuan kupu kupu kembali menggelitikinya.

**Flashback Off**

Nafas Ratu Joseon itu terengah, ia melakukan jalan super cepat dari kediamannya kekediaman raja yang berjarak cukup jauh. Berita yang disampaikan pengawalnya tadi membuatnya benar benar bergerak cepat, bahkan ia tak memperdulikan _Gonryongpo _putih saljunya menyeret nyeret tanah. Dipikirannya hanya satu, _keadaan Chanyeol_.

"Junjeon…". Jongin menahan Sehun yang baru saja akan masuk kedalam kamar Raja. Adik Raja itu tampak membantu Sehun untuk mengatur pernafasannya.

"Tenanglah… Jangan seperti ini". Sehun mengikuti intruksi Jongin, mengatur nafasnya pelan pelan hingga lebih stabil.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jeonha, Jongin-ah?". Jongin tersenyum kecil, memberikan gelengan pelan sebagai pertanda ia pun tidak tau.

"Aku harus kedalam". Namun tangan Jongin menahan tangannya, Sehun menatap Jongin bingung.

"Bersabarlah sebentar, hingga tabib keluar". Mengangguk patuh, Sehun berdiri dengan khawatir sementara kedua tangannya terus mengait untuk mengirimkan doa.

Suara dari pintu yang terbuka, membuat Sehun serta Jongin segera mendekat. Tabib Shin keluar pertama kali diikuti oleh tiga tabib lainnya dibelakang. Tabib yang berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu memberi salam hormatnya pada Jongin juga Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jeonha, tabib Shin?". Sehun bertanya dengan cemas, sementara Jongin ikut mendengarkan.

"Jeonha tidak apa apa, Junjeon, Wangjanim. Beliau hanya kurang istirahat sehingga menyebabkan tekanan darahnya menurun, selain itu sepertinya beliau tengah stress. Sebentar lagi beberapa dayang akan mengantarkan obat beliau kemari, anda tidak perlu cemas junjoen, wangjanim". Baik sehun maupun Jongin bernafas lega, Jongin membiarkan Sehun masuk terlebih dahuku kedalam kamar Chanyeol, sementara dirinya masih ingin bertanya pada tabib Shin.

Sehun memasuki kamar Chanyeol dengan tenang, menatap sedih pada pendampingnya yang berwajah pucat dengan keringat dipelipisnya. Dengan gerakan paling telaten, ia meraih handuk kecil untuk mengusap keringat Chanyeol. Laki laki duapuluh tahun itu menghela nafas pelan, ia memang ingin berada didekat Chanyeol, namun tidak dengan kondisi laki laki ini tengah sakit.

"Eughh". Erangan kecil yang lolos dari bibir Chanyeol membuat Sehun menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jeonha…". Sehun mengenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, menciumi punggung tangan raja Joseon itu berkali kali. Iris hazelnya terus menatapi wajah Chanyeol yang matanya perlahan terbuka.

"Se..hunnie".

**_Jeonha, tahukah engkau. Ketika kembali kau sebut namaku seperti dulu, ribuan kupu kupu itu kembali menghampiriku. Bukan hanya menggelitik, namun juga memberikan kebahagiaan luar biasa.-Sehun_**

TBC

Readerdeul Annyeong! ini fast update kan ya... wkwkwkw, rencananya ff ini aku update besok, tapi karna besok itu tugasku banyaaaaaak banget jadi aku update sekarang!. Mianhae, kalau ceritanya pendek, karna menurut aku feel chap 5 ya cuma sampe segitu... wkwkwk. MIANHAEEEEE...

Untuk chapter 6 aku ga bisa janji cepet update, soalnya lagi sibuk mau ujian naik kelas nih. Tapi aku JANJI bakal update pas aku ulangtahun nanti, DUA CHAPTER! wkwkwkw...

Terimakasih yang sudah review, aaah aku ga bisa balas satu satu ya, tapi aku selalu baca review kalian. Makasih juga buat yang udah favorite sama follow cerita ini, makasi juga buat siders yang diam diam baca ff aku ini... hehehe :)

Akhir kata...

ANNYEONG!

Ketjup basah dari CHANHUN :*


	6. Chapter 6

**AI**

**Author : ShixunWu**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : ChanyeolxSehun and Others**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**This fanfiction, belong to me, I made this with YAOI plot. **

**Chapter 6**

Aku melipat kembali surat yang entah sudah berapa kali kubaca. Tiap kata yang tertulis disurat terakhir Baekhyun aku tau dibuatnya dengan penuh sakit akan penyesalan. Baekhyun, dia pemuda yang baik, memiliki suara yang indah dan seseorang yang Sehun-ku amat sayangi.

Sehun-ku, ya, aku menyukainya. Menyukai Sehun dengan segenap hatiku bukan sebagai seorang kakak baginya, namun sebagai seorang kekasih yang aku tau status itu takkan pernah kumiliki. Sehun-ku yang baik hati seolah menjadi sangat menyedihkan, ia bahkan tak tau jika seseorang yang terus ia anggap malaikat telah membohonginya, menikamnya dari belakang demi kebahagiaan pribadi.

Tapi Tuhan itu adil, ia memberikan sakit pada Baekhyun didetik detik terakhirnya untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol. Aku bersedih jelas, karna bagaimanapun Baekhyun juga telah kuanggap sebagai adik. Namun aku juga merasa ini adalah bentuk keadilan yang diberikan Tuhan pada adikku.

Joseon tidak memiliki perubahan yang banyak setelah tiga tahun terakhir. Kepergianku selama tiga tahun ini entah mengapa membuatku sadar dan ingat, bahwa kebahagiaan adikku ada padaku. Dan aku memilih untuk kembali, kembali pada rumah yang aku tau akan menyakiti perasaanku nanti. Aku kembali untuk meluruskan apa yang seharusnya, memberikan kebahagiaan juga memenuhi keinginan Baekhyun.

"Luhan…". Suara Eomoni mengaung diindra pendengaranku, beliau masih sangat cantik. Secantik saat pertama kali aku mengenali wajahnya dimasa kecil.

"Eomoni…". Beliau memelukku erat, aku tau wanita kesayangan kami ini menangis.

"Pangeranku kembali…".

{}

"Se..hunnie". Yang dipanggil mendekatkan dirinya, menatap iris kelam yang perlahan membuka. Iris yang selama ini terus ia dambakan untuk sudi menatapnya sekilas saja.

"Baekhyunnie… eodinde?". Tubuh pemuda berusia duapuluh tahun itu menegang, haruskah ketika ia telah mendamba harap yang begitu tinggi, namun harapan itu kembali dihempaskan?.

"J..jjeonha". Sehun merasakan suaranya tersangkut ditenggorokan. Perasaannya begitu sesak, yang ada ia malah menangis.

"Baekhyunnie… eodisseo, Sehunnie…". Nafas berat Chanyeol yang tengah sakit seolah mampu membakar seluruh sisa hidup Sehun yang akan datang.

"Hiks…". Isakannya lolos juga, Ratu muda itu menangis terisak pada lengan Raja-nya

"Jeonha, sadarlah bahwa BYUN BAEKHYUN SUDAH MATI! AKU! AKU YANG ADA DISINI! BUKAN BYUN BAEKHYUN! AKU! OH SEHUN!". Sehun histeris, air matanya jatuh bergantian disudut matanya, ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat, mengirimkan rasa sakit akan luka yang selama ini terus ia tanggung.

"Sehun…". Ratu Joseon itu mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, ada Jongin disana dengan tatapan bingung. Sekejap, dirinya seolah dirundung rasa bersalah, ia menatap Chanyeol yang hanya diam dan menatapnya dalam.

"M..mian..mianhamnida Jeonha… mianhae". Sehun menunduk dalam, namun ia merasakan tangannya digenggaman Chanyeol dieratkan.

"Yunho!". Pengawal khusus Raja yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan kamar itu masuk saat Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Bawa Junjeon kembali kekediamannya, dan jangan biarkan ia keluar sampai aku izinkan". Ultimatum Chanyeol membuat semua yang mendengar itu terdiam, setega itukah Chanyeol menghukum isterinya sendiri?

"HYUNG!". Jongin melayangkan protes, namun Chanyeol seolah tak mendengarnya. Lelaki ini menatap Sehun yang hanya diam.

"Sehun…".

"Jongin… aku tidak apa apa". Yang membuat Jongin sedih, adalah tatapan yang Sehun layangkan padanya. Tatapan terluka luar biasa seolah kau tak lagi mampu melihat sebesar apa luka itu sendiri.

"Kau kejam Hyung!".

{}

Makan malam dikediaman Oh terasa begitu hangat. Anak sulung mereka yang kembali seolah memberikan kebahagiaan pada pasangan yang selama tiga tahun ini terus saja tinggal berdua dikarenakan putra bungsu mereka telah tinggal dikerajaan. Luhan memakan makanan yang ibunya masak dengan khidmat, masakan rumah yang begitu ia rindukan tidak akan ia sia siakan kenikmatannya.

Ayah-nya, Oh DongWook, seharusnya masih menjadi salah seorang mentri dikerajaan. Namun ayahnya itu memilih untuk berhenti ketika Sehun diangkat menjadi Ratu. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya diistana dengan dianggap Mertua raja, bukan seorang mentri yang seharusnya.

"Jadi, apa gerangan yang membuatmu kembali tanpa memberikan kabar satupun, nak?". Suara berat ayahnya membuat Luhan yang kala itu meminum tehnya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku merindukan rumah, Aboeji. Lagipula aku tidak akan melewatkan ulangtahun Sehun yang ke dua puluh satu". Dongwook tertawa kecil, tau benar jika putra sulungnya ini sangat menyayangi putra bungsunya. Dongwook tau, tapi tidak dengan perasaan Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"Ya, dia pasti senang mendengar kau pulang, Lu".

()

Luhan sudah menetapkan bahwa hari ini ia akan berkunjung kekediaman Sehun diistana. Jadi pagi pagi sekali ia mendatangi pasar untuk membelikan buah persik kesukaan adiknya itu. Pasar Joseon yang ramai, mengingatkan Luhan betapa Sehun kecil-nya begitu senang datang kemari. Berlari lari kecil untuk mendapatkan apa saja yang ia mau, dan merengek manja jika ia tidak mendapatkan keinginannya. Luhan terkekeh kecil, Sehun akan tetap menjadi adik kecil kesayangannya.

"Lu, Kyusonim?". Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Mata rusanya membulat ketika melihat bahwa Kim Jongin, bekas muridnya yang paling nakal berada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Jinjja? Ini benar benar kau, Kyusonim? Ahhh, kenapa wajahmu jadi terlihat lebih muda dariku!". Luhan mencebik lewat ujung bibir mungilnya, nyaris saja memukul kepala Jongin dengan kipas ditangan kanannya.

"Hahaha, kau kan muka tua sejak kecil, KkamJong!". Gantian, kini Jonginlah yang mencebik, ia memukul bahu Luhan keras membuat pemiliknya mengaduh sakit.

"Dasar! Dari kecil kau selalu saja main kekerasan, aku jadi bimbang kau ini keturunan Raja atau keturunan Algojo!".

"Hah! Dan kau juga tidak berubah sama sekali! Masih saja berisik dan cerewet seperti nenek nenek tua Bangka!".

"Ya! KIM JONGIN!".

"Nne… Lu Kyusonim!". Luhan menghela nafas, pada akhirnya mengalah karna perdebatannya dan Jongin tidak akan menemui akhir jika terus diladeni.

Jongin sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Luhan ketika ia mampir sebentar kepasar membelikan sesuatu yang akan ia bawa untuk mengunjungi ibunya. Dimata Jongin, Luhan sama sekali tidak berubah, dia masih laki laki dengan raut wajah menggemaskan bermata rusa yang sangat cerdas juga cerewet. Dulu sekali, Luhan adalah gurunya, guru yang selalu ia paksa untuk memberitahukan seluk beluk tentang Baekhyun sebagai imbalan ketika ia berhasil mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

Bagi Jongin pertemuannya dengan Luhan bukan suatu yang bisa disebut membahagiakan. Luhan adalah kakak angkat Sehun, kakak yang sangat overprotective dan posesif terhadap adiknya itu. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan jika mengetahui apa yang selama ini terjadi pada Sehun, mungkin dengan nekat lelaki rusa itu akan membawa Sehun pergi dari kerajaan. _Maunya Jongin begitu_, tapi Sehun pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk tidak meninggalkan si _brengsek _chanyeol.

"Jadi, apa kabarnya dengan Sehunnie? Apa kau sering bertemu dengannya?".

"Err, ya, kurasa ia baik baik saja. Kau taulah Hyung, sebagai seorang Ratu dia amat susah ditemui". Jongin terkekeh kecil, begitu pula dengan Luhan yang mendengarnya.

"Jinjja? Baguslah kalau begitu. Apa Jeonha memperlakukannya dengan baik?". Jongin terhenyak, _oh tuhan apa yang harus kujawab? _Sejenak ia meringis, lalu menghela nafas berat, sementara Luhan menunggu jawabannya.

"_tentu"._

_"__Kau berbohong". _Jongin terdiam, menatap Luhan yang balas menatapnya dengan seringai.

{}

Sehun mengahabiskan harinya didalam kediamannya dengan membaca. Mempelajari hal hal baru dari buku buku yang dikoleksinya. Sesekali ia akan menggambar sesuatu atau menuliskan entah apa pada buku bersampul coklat tuanya.

Menghela nafas berat, Sehun akui ia sangat bosan sekarang. Ia sangat tidak betah untuk terus terusan berada di kediamannya, karna sebagai Ratu yang baik ia selalu menghabiskan sorenya dengan berjalan jalan disekitar Joseon.

"Junjeon…". Panggilan dari Dayang Kim terdengar dari balik pintu, Sehun bedehem kecil sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Nne…".

"Tuan LuHan datang berkunjung, Junjeon".

{}

Chanyeol sudah merasa baikan setelah meminum obatnya, lagipula ia telah beristirahat cukup banyak. Sore ini ibunya serta sang Nenek berkunjung untuk menjenguknya. Dua wanita yang begitu ia hormati itu tampil anggun dengan _Hanbok_ mereka yang memiliki paduan warna yang indah.

Raja Joseon ini tau jika saja ibunya masih marah padanya perihal kejadian beberapa lalu dimana Sehun kehilangan bayinya. Hal ini begitu terlihat dari tatapan ibunya yang datar dan juga tidak terlalu mau banyak bicara. Dalam hati Chanyeol mendesis, tak menyangka bahwa Sehun telah mengambil hati ibunya begitu banyak.

"Jeonha…". Neneknya memanggil, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kearah sang Nenek.

"Nne, halmamama".

"Aku benar benar berharap anda segera sehat kembali, karna ada beberapa hal baik yang akan datang dan itu sangat menuntut akan kesehatan anda, Jeonha".

"Nne, halmamama. Hal baik apakah itu?".

"Pertengahan bulan ini, Cenayang Jung dari istana Bulan meramalkan adalah hari yang baik untuk penyatuan anda dan Junjeon. Selain itu Cenayang Jung juga meramalkan seorang bayi akan hadir dalam waktu dekat". Neneknya bicara dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya yang telah dimakan usia. Chanyeol memasang wajah datar, tidak ada satupun dari bagian hatinya yang merasa senang.

"Ya, dan karna itu saya meminta anda untuk membiarkan Junjeon keluar dari kediamannya. Karna beliau perlu sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk merangsang hormonnya nanti". Tatapan sinis yang dilayangkan sang Ibu membuat Chanyeol menegang, _bagaimana Daebi-mama bisa tau? Ah, ya, Jongin. Siapa lagi memangnya yang suka mengadu? Cih, bocah sialan. _

"Begitu rupanya, baiklah, mungkin besok pagi aku akan mengunjungi Junjeon dikediamannya". Chanyeol meremat baju kebesarannya dalam diam, menciptakan senyum sesantai mungkin untuk menutupi rasa kesalnya.

"Jeonha…". Lelaki duapuluh enam tahun itu beralih menatap ibunya.

"Nne, Daebi?"

"Apakah anda sudah tau, jika saja Luhan Kyusonim telah pulang ke Juseon?".

_Duar!_

Mendengar kembali nama Luhan seolah mendengar satu malapetaka lain dikehidupannya. Luhan, kakak angkat Sehun, Luhan bekas gurunya dahulu, Luhan yang mencintai Sehun, Luhan yang berpotensi besar dibanding Jongin untuk merebut Sehun dari sisinya. Untuk sesaat tubuh tegap itu menegang, tangannya mengepal hingga membuat kuku kukunya memutih.

"Jeonha?". Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya, kembali tersadar untuk berada didunia yang sekarang.

"Apakah anda baik baik saja?". Raja muda itu itu cepat cepat melukis senyum, kemudian memberikan anggukan pada sang nenek juga ibunya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Halmamama…". Dengan helaan nafas berat, Chanyeol telah membuat sebuah ide besar dikepalanya.

"Bisakah anda panggilkan Cenayang Jung untuk menghadapku pagi besok?". Baik sang Nenek ataupun sang Ibu tersentak dengan permintaan Chanyeol, mereka saling menatap bergantian satu sama lain.

"Nne, Jeonha".

{}

_Untuk Luhan-Hyungnim.._

_Hyung… maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena tanpa tau sudah merebut kebahagiaan Sehun kita. Hyung, sungguh aku benar benar tidak tau akan perasaan yang Sehun miliki pada Chanyeol. Kukira perlakuannya pada Chanyeol hanya sebatas kakak dan adik, bukan cinta seperti yang akhirnya aku ketahui. _

_Disela sakitku, kutuliskan surat ini untukmu Hyungnim. Tolong, tolong sampaikan maafku pada Sehun. Aku benar benar sahabat dan Hyung yang tidak berguna baginya, katakan padanya, bahwa aku tidak mengharapkan maaf namun cukup kepada kebahagiaan Chanyeol dimasa depan. _

_Mungkin Tuhan menghukumku dengan memberikanku sakit yang begini parah. Menghukumku karna aku telah merenggut kebahagiaan yang seharusnya menjadi milik salah seorang ciptaan terindahnya. Aku tidak apa apa seperti ini, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membalas kejahatanku pada Sehunnie._

_Hyung… sungguh, aku sangat minta maaf. Walau aku tau dosaku tidak termaafkan setidaknya beritahu sehunnie bahwa aku benar benar menyayanginya. _

_Hyung… aku tau semua ini akan menjadi sulit nantinya. Karna itu aku mohon padamu, jelaskanlah segalanya pada Chanyeol suatu saat nanti. Jelaskan padanya tentang cinta Sehun yang telah sejak lama merengkuhnya. Jelaskan padanya tentang perasaan cinta yang dulu ia miliki pada Sehun sebenarnya telah berbalas. Dan jelaskan padanya, aku sungguh menyesal. _

_Dan untukmu hyung, jangan seperti ini. Jangan mencintai Sehun seperti ini, karna perasaanmu salah Hyung, dan Sehun tentu akan bersedih jika ia tau ia telah menyakitimu tanpa ia ketahui. _

_Luhan Hyung… mianhe._

_Byun Baekhyun_

Sehun melipat surat yang diberikan Luhan padanya. Laki laki yang sudah berusia duapuluh tahun itu menghela nafas kecil. Ia menyeka air matanya yang jatuh tanpa permisi. Luhan yang melihat ini sangat ingin untuk merengkuh tubuh sang adik, namun Sehun menolak secara halus dengan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Sehunnie…". Yang dipanggil menggeleng kecil, pada akhirnya mengalah untuk dipeluk sang kakak tercinta. Pelukan hangat, pelukan khas Luhan hyung-nya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah ini hal yang baik? Kau bisa memberitahu Pyeha, bahwasanya Baekhyun tidak sebaik yang ia pikirkan". Dalam pelukannya Sehun menggeleng, ia memegang bagian depan hanbok milik Luhan erat.

"Jangan…". Luhan terdiam, iris hazel Sehun bertabrakan dengan mata rusanya. Wajah adiknya yang basah akan air mata itu membuatnya merasa sakit.

"Wae? Wae, Sehunnie? Tidakkah kau ingin laki laki brengsek itu menyesal?".

"Ani, jangan katakan apapun hyung. Biarkan waktu, yang menyelesaikan ini semua".

"Mwo?". Luhan berteriak tidak terima, sementara Sehun menjauh dari kakaknya untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang basah.

"Aku hanya ingin, Chanyeol hyung sadar dengan sendirinya hyung. Tidak apa apa sekarang aku terluka dan begitu menyedihkan, setidaknya sekarang aku tau bahwa laki laki itu pernah mencintaiku dengan segenap hatinya".

TBC

Reader-deul annyeong! ini chapter 6 ya... gimana? feelnya masih dapet atau enggak? hayooo... kemarin ada yang bilang kalau Baekhyun meninggal karna kena panah... dan itu salah reader-deul, di chap sebelumnya aku udah bilangkan, kalau Byunbaek itu meninggalnya karna sakit...

Nah, aku lagi labil banget nih, makanya di update sekarang.. hehehe...aku sempat kecewa karna yang review menurun, apakah cerita ini sudah membosankan? Ah.. sudah deh... ANNYEONg!


	7. Chapter 7

**AI**

**Author : ShixunWu**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : ChanyeolxSehun and Others**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ini 3k lebih ya reader-deul! hehuehue rekor aku update panjang loh wkwkwkw**

Chapter 7

Jongin diajarkan untuk taat pada penciptanya, laki laki yang sebentar lagi menginjak usia dua puluh satu itu berterimakasih pada ibunya yang mendidiknya sehingga tumbuh menjadi sosok yang religius. Jongin membawa kakinya untuk mengunjungi Kuil, hari ini ia akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaan tiap tiap orang yang ia cintai. Ibunya, Ayahnya, Baekhyun, dan Sehun lalu seseorang yang suatu saat nanti akan dikirimkan Tuhan padanya. Seseorang yang Jongin yakini adalah sosok yang mempu mengikis sedikit demi sedikit cintanya pada Baekhyun. _Ya, suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada yang seperti itu. _

Punggung kecil dengan bahu sempit dari sosok yang tengah berdoa itu adalah yang menyapa indra penglihatan Jongin pertama kali. Jongin mencoba tidak perduli, ia ikut berdiri disamping lelaki yang tengah begitu khusuk berdoa. Awalnya Jongin _ingin _untuk tidak perduli, namun sosok yang begitu tenang dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam itu membuatnya penasaran, tanpa sadar matanya bahkan tak berkedip sedikitpun memperhatikan wajah pemuda dengan hidung mancung dan bibir _heart shaped _merah muda yang sedikit pucat itu. _Indah _mungkin adalah definisi terbaik yang kiranya pantas untuk sosok ini.

Masih terpaku akan pemikiran tentang sosok disampingnya, Pangeran muda itu bahkan tak sadar jika saja kelopak mata yang sedari tadi tertutup itu telah membuka perlahan. Yang menyadarkannya untuk kembali kedunia nyata adalah ketika lambaian kecil dari jemari jemari berhiaskan kuku bersih itu mengacaukan pandangannya. Pipi Jongin memerah, ia benar benar malu karna tertangkap basah menatapi seseorang dengan begitu lekat.

"Mianhamnida, aku benar benar tidak bermaksud jahat. Kumohon jangan berfikiran yang tidak tidak". Jongin memasang wajah bersalah, atau sebenarnya _takut_ karna ia tak ingin dicap jelek oleh seseorang yang pertama dikenalnya. Sosok dengan tubuh yang lebih mungil itu tersenyum kecil, ia mengangguk dan menggerakkan jari jarinya kecil, yang tentu tidak dimengerti oleh Jongin.

_Bisu-kah ia? Mengapa engkau begitu jahat Tuhan, untuk sosok sesempurna ini kau berikan ia cela yang segini parah._

"Maaf, apakah anda bisu?". Setelah mengucapkan kata kata ini, Jongin benar benar ingin mengutuk mulutnya yang sembarangan bicara. Lelaki yang Jongin sadari memiliki iris gelap dengan diameter bola mata yang lebih besar itu malah memberikan senyum dan anggukan pelan, yang Jongin artikan sebagai jawaban juga fakta bahwa _lelaki ini tidak marah ataupun tersinggung. _

Hening sebentar, hingga pemuda bertubuh mungil itu memberikan salam untuk berpamitan pergi. Jongin ikut memberikan bungkukan, saat ia mengangkat tubuhnya dilihatnya laki laki itu tengah terbatuk batuk kecil tanpa suara. Telapak tangan dengan jemari jemari kurus itu menutupi mulutnya, Jongin kembali menyadari bahkan pemuda ini memiliki kulit yang lebih pucat dari yang seharusnya. Sosok itu masih terbatuk kecil, Jongin tercengang ketika dilihatnya darah mengotori bibir dan sekitar _phyltrum _lelaki itu.

"Apakah anda baik baik saja?". Jongin berusaha meraih tubuh pemuda yang dikiranya berusia lebih kecil darinya, namun ketika tangannya nyaris meraih bahunya yang sempit, pemuda itu berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Jongin.

Dan hari ini, disetiap bait doa yang dikirimkannya pada sang Pencipta, Jongin menyelipkan sosok pemuda mungil yang ia belum ketahui namanya itu untuk selalu mendapatkan perlindungan dan diberikan berkah serta kebahagiaan dihidupnya.

_Jika telah tiba saatnya aku jatuh cinta, kumohon padamu Tuhan, jangan kembali kau berikan aku cobaan yang begitu berat akan cinta itu. _

{}

Rumah sederhana namun cukup luas itu memiliki aura yang begitu hangat. Rumah ini adalah kediaman keluarga Oh dimana saat ini tengah mengadakan jamuan makan malam sederhana untuk menyambut kepulangan putra sulung mereka. Sehun disana, menggunakan Gonryongpo merah muda yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya. Jamuan ini sebenarnya hanya didatangi oleh Sehun, Jongin, juga Chanyeol.

"Sehunnie ku sama sekali tidak berubah nne, eomma. Masih cantik dan menggemaskan". Luhan tersenyum lebar, menekankan kata _ku_ sebagai kepemilikannya kearah Chanyeol yang menatap laki laki yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya itu dengan sinis. Diam diam, telapak tangan Luhan menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun lembut.

"Hahaha, aku setuju denganmu hyung! Tidak heran sedari kecil jadi rebutan". Jongin menimpali, laki laki berkulit tan itu seolah memperkeruh wajah Chanyeol.

"aaah, tiga tahun berlalu dengan cepat nne, aku sangat merindukanmu Sehunnie! Bagaimana kalau nanti menginap disini saja?". Ucapan luhan barusan membuat Sehun menatap chanyeol meminta izin, namun raja Joseon itu sama sekali tidak meliriknya.

"Lu… mana bisa begitu, bagaimanapun Sehun harus kembali kekerajaan, nak". Tuan Oh menengahi, Luhan tersenyum kecil, lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Jeonha, untuk kali ini saja, anda harus mengizinkan sehun menginap disini. Anda sudah membawa sehunnie ku selama tiga tahun, dan aku hanya akan meminjamnya satu hari ah ani, dua hari, bagaimana?". Luhan masih dengan senyum lebarnya, sementara Sehun merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangan kanannya, dan dia mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya. Pemandangan yang membuat Luhan mual, karena yang ia lihat dari mata Sehun hanyalah cinta yang tulus pada lelaki didepannya.

"Tentu saja, kakak ipar. Aku mengijinkan Jeonju menginap disini, lagipula Sehunnie-_ku_ juga sepertinya merindukan rumah". Chanyeol tersenyum puas setelah menekankan kata kepemilikannya setelah menyebut nama Sehun. Luhan mengangguk kecil, ia tahu Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit telah terbakar oleh apinya.

"Jeonha, apa tidak apa apa?". Nyonya Oh memasang wajah cemas, selama hampir tiga tahun usia pernikahan, putranya sama sekali belum pernah menginap kembali dirumah ini.

"Tentu ibu mertua, anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa apa". Nyonya Oh tersenyum lega, Chanyeol menatap tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sehun, wajahnya mengeras saat tanpa sengaja mendapati tangan luhan juga menggenggam tangan Ratu-nya.

Sudah terlalu larut saat akhirnya Chanyeol harus kembali kekediamannya. Sehun yang mengantarkannya kedepan, dimana Yunho sudah menunggu. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sehun yang seketika menunduk, namun Chanyeol menangkup pipinya hingga kini iris hazelnya menatap iris kelam pasangannya itu.

"Jeonha…".

CUP

Sehun terdiam, Chanyeol mencium singkat bibirnya, membuat dunianya membeku. Kenapa? Kenapa chanyeol melakukan ini? Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Sehun kembali terkejut saat Chanyeol merengkuhnya dengan tiba tiba.

"Jeonha…".

"Dengar Oh Sehun, jangan melakukan hal yang macam macam selama disini. Jika aku mengetahui kau berbuat macam macam, aku benar benar akan marah". Chanyeol berbisik, meremas kecil pinggang Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, membuat posisi mereka semakin dekat.

"Pulanglah kekerajaan besok siang, aku tidak menerima penolakan". Chanyeol semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sehun, menghisap kecil leher putih itu hingga membentuk sebuah tanda merah keunguan yang kontras dengan kulit leher Sehun yang putih. Sehun berusaha mati matian agar ia tidak mendesah karna tak ingin siapapun mendengar desahannya yang bisa saja lolos.

CUP

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dengan mencium kecil leher Sehun setelah ia yakin bahwa kissmark yang ia tinggalkan bisa terlihat jelas, laki laki dua puluh enam tahun itu menyeringai, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih membeku ditempatnya. Sementara Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan namun tidak bisa mendengar apa apa itu mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Chanyeol sepertinya benar benar marah atas perbuatanmu tadi, Hyung". Luhan menoleh, dan Jongin ada disana dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa peduliku? Bukankah dia memang memiliki emosi yang labil?". Jongin tertawa kecil, kemudian mengikuti tatapan Luhan yang menatap lurus kearah Sehun yang tengah menatap kepergian Chanyeol dalam hening.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya, Hyung?". Luhan menatap Jongin, atas pertanyaan yang pemuda itu baru saja lontarkan padanya.

"Tentu, dan untuk selamanya, Jongin".

{}

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan menggeser pintu kayu itu pelan. Kamar ini sama sekali tidak berubah, masih beraroma dirinya, dan masih penuh dengan lukisan lukisannya. Membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan, Ratu Joseon itu menghembuskan nafas berat. Chanyeol, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol, tentang kata kata sang suami sebelum ia pulang. Sehun tidak tau harus memberi alasan apa pada orangtua juga Hyungnya besok, namun ia tau Chanyeol akan marah besar jika ia tidak mengikuti permintaannya.

Suara pintu yang digeser, membuat Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan disana ia melihat Luhan dengan pakaian tidurnya.

"Apa hyung menganggumu?". Luhan mengambil posisi untuk duduk disamping Sehun, ia mengelus rambut adiknya dengan lembut saat Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak berbincang sebelum tidur nne?". Sehun mengangguk, ya dulu saat masih kanak kanak ia dan luhan selalu berbincang kecil sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

"Nan, jeongmal bogoshippeoyo Sehunnie". Luhan menatap jauh kedalam iris hazel sang adik, iris yang membuatnya berdebar, iris yang membuatnya seolah memiliki dunia yang lebih indah hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Nado, Lu hyung". Sehun tersenyum, menampilkan eye smilenya yang menggemaskan.

"Kita belum sempat berbicara banyak, nne?". Sehun mengangguk, ya, pertemuan pertamanya dan Luhan beberapa hari lalu lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk berbincang tentang Baekhyun, dan cinta nya pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi, bagaimana kerajaan? Apa kau suka tinggal disana?". Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia memainkan jemari jemarinya dibalik baju tidurnya.

"Nne, semuanya memperlakukanku dengan baik, Hyung tak perlu khawatir".

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?". Luhan menatap Sehun, menunggu ekspresi apa yang akan adiknya itu berikan saat bercerita tentang Chanyeol.

"Dia baik, dan selalu sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan. Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik, Hyung". Cinta, itu yang Luhan lihat dimata Sehun saat adiknya itu bercerita tentang Chanyeol. Cinta yang begitu kuat. Terlalu kuat mungkin.

"Jangan berbohong, Sehunnie. Jongin sudah menceritakan semuanya". Sehun menghela nafas, ya, dia tahu Luhan tidak akan semudah itu untuk dibohongi.

"Jongin tidak tau apa apa hyung, Chanyeol, dia begitu karna belum bisa melupakan Baek hyung". Luhan menggeram kecil, sambil terus memperhatikan Sehun yang menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya sendiri.

"Bukankah dia telah membuat aegya pergi? Apa kau tidak membencinya?". Sehun menatap Luhan, menatap kedua mata anak rusa yang selalu memperhatikannya sejak kecil itu dengan baik.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membencinya. Aku mencintainya Hyung".

TUK

Luhan terdiam, mendadak membeku atas ucapan Sehun barusan. Tatapan yang Sehun berikan padanya adalah tatapan yang Luhan tau mengisyaratkan sebuah keyakinan yang tinggi. Lantas Luhan merasa jatuh, keping hatinya baru saja dihempaskan oleh fakta bahwa saja ia tak akan pernah bisa masuk kedalam hati sang adik. Karna hati itu telah penuh dengan Chanyeol didalamnya.

"Hyung…". Luhan hanya diam, diam saat Sehun memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Mianhae…". Inginnya Luhan mengatakan Sehun tidak salah apapun, untuk apa pemuda ini meminta maaf.

"Aku-_jangan, jangan katakan Sehun_ Luhan merintih dalam hati, bagaimanapun, dia belum bisa menerima fakta yang akan menamparnya nanti, fakta bahwa Sehun tidak menginginkannya, fakta bahwa Sehun tidak bisa menerima cintanya. Namun Sehun harus memperjelas segalanya, dia tidak mau Luhan terluka, dan dia tidak mau mengkhianati Chanyeol.

"-tidak bisa bersamamu Hyung"

Duar!

Lengkap, Sehun mengatakan kata kata itu dengan lancar. Bukan hanya kepingan hatinya yang hancur, namun seluruh jiwanya seolah berhembus entah kemana. Luhan merasa hampa, ia bahkan belum memulai perjuangan apapun untuk merebut Sehun dari Chanyeol. Bukankah ini pertanda bahwa ia telah kalah? Cairan hangat menembus pakaian Sehun, membuat laki laki itu tersadar bahwa saja ia telah menyakiti kakaknya dengan amat sangat. Tapi, apalagi yang harus ia lakukan? Luhan bahkan layak untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya, seseorang yang bisa mencintai Luhan lebih dari rasa cinta Luhan padanya.

"Mianhae… Mianhae hyungie". Malam itu, Sehun ikut menangis bersama Luhan, menangis hingga lelah, lalu tertidur dengan tubuh saling berpelukan. Sementara itu, nyonya Oh jatuh terduduk didepan pintu kamar sang putra. Satu kenyataan yang ia terima jika saja putra angkatnya mencintai adiknya sendiri membuatnya terpukul.

{}

Joseon memiliki sungai yang indah dengan pepohonan rimbun disekitarnya. Air yang tenang dengan angin berhembus pelan membantu Raja Joseon itu menenangkan fikirannya yang kacau balau. Seharusnya ia tidak disini sendirian, seharusnya dia tidak kabur dari kediamannya yang mungkin saja jika pengawalnya sadar akan membuat seluruh kerajaan panic. Ya, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak disini, karna pagi ini seharusnya ia duduk disinggasananya mendengarkan laporan wajib para mentri, bukan melarikan diri.

Semalam suntuk ia tidak tidur, memikirkan apa saja yang bisa luhan lakukan pada Sehun. Mulai dari menggoda hingga membawa kabur Sehun dari sisinya. Ya, Chanyeol tau akan perasaan yang luhan miliki pada Sehun. Perasaan menjijikkan karena -dimata Chanyeol-, betapa tidak tau dirinya luhan yang telah diangkat menjadi anak keluarga Oh dibesarkan dengan senang hati dan dianggap anak kandung telah dengan sangat berani mencintai adiknya sendiri. Luhan, laki laki itu menakutinya, menakuti Chanyeol dengan cara tak kasat mata. Menakutinya dengan sebuah bayangan dimana ia akan membawa Sehun pergi dari sisinya. Chanyeol tidak bisa, tidak bisa karna ia tak mau lagi kehilangan Sehun. Cukup rasanya dengan menggantikan Sehun dengan Baekhyun, namun kini ia tak akan membiarkan Sehun dibawa pergi lagi disaat ia sudah benar benar memilikinya.

Asap kecil yang keluar dari alat pernafasannya mengepul kecil, suhu Joseon sudah mengalami penurunan mengingat ini telah hampir awal dari musim dingin. Lelaki dua puluh enam tahun itu duduk dibawah sebatang pohon cukup besar yang usianya mungkin telah cukup tua. Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir tebalnya, pikirnya melayang pada beberapa tahun lalu saat Sehun kecil memintanya untuk menolong seekor kucing malang yang tersangkut diphon ini. Pertama kali, ah bukan, tepatnya kedua kalinya getaran aneh pada dadanya muncul.

Raja dengan usia muda itu mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan bersandar. Jauh, jauh sebelum Baekhyun mengisi hatinya Sehun telah terlebih dahulu disana. Chanyeol bahkan tak menyangka wajah polos anak laki laki berusia enam tahun kala itu mampu menggetarkan hatinya dengan segitu parah. Kala itu Chanyeol akui ia masih sangat pengecut untuk mengakui perasaannya, masih menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai perantara untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun. Yang Chanyeol kira si manis itupun memiliki rasa yang sama, hanya saja _Baekhyun selalu berkata tidak, Sehun __**tidak **__memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadapnya. _

Pemilik iris kelam itu tidak memungkiri bahwa ia pun tertarik pada Baekhyun ketika pertama kali bertemu. Sama sekali bukan salahnya untuk tertarik pada dua orang sekaligus, itu hal yang _lumrah _mengingat feromonnya pada masa itu memang menuntutnya untuk memiliki perasaan menggelitik seperti rasa _suka. _Chanyeol tidak pula munafik karna ia mengakui sempat bersemu merah ketika pertama kalinya mengenal Baekhyun, _Tuhan,_ Baekhyun itu bahkan punya sejuta pesona yang tiap orang mampu meringis saking indahnya. Tapi ya _hanya begitu_, pesona Baekhyun hanya mampu membuatnya bersemu bukan bergetar dan berdebum kala ia bersama Sehun.

_Baekhyun _selalu mengatakan penolakan penolakan dengan kata kata halus sebagai jawaban yang Sehun berikan padanya soal rayuan rayuan juga surat cinta yang tak pernah mendapat balasan. Lagipula ini semua didukung oleh perilaku Sehun yang tidak menunjukkan apa apa, Chanyeol hampir putus asa kala itu, tapi Baekhyun selalu disisinya, mendukungnya dengan semangat sampai perasaannya pada Sehun terkikis layaknya erosi dan berpindah pada Baekhyun yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun bukan hal yang sulit, pemuda itu memiliki hati yang luar biasa baiknya. Chanyeol tidak menyesal untuk memindahkan hatinya pada Baekhyun, dan soal Sehun ia berfikir rasional saja _mungkin memang belum waktunya Sehun mengerti akan cinta_. Ya, begitulah _mindset _yang diterapkan Chanyeol dikepalanya. Sedikit demi sedikit waktu untuk bermainnya bersama Sehun berkurang, digantikan dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun. Waktu yang berkurang itu semakin pergi lalu berubah menjadi tidak sama sekali. _Hubungannya dengan Sehun benar benar seperti memiliki jarak yang jauh. _Dan Chanyeol telah benar benar jatuh hati pada Baekhyun yang manis.

Lalu pernikahan terjadi begitu saja, Baekhyun meninggal dan ia harus segera naik tahta. Sehun, Chanyeol bahkan bingung dengan perasaannya, mengapa ia menuduh Sehun membunuh Baekhyun? mengapa ia tidak menyukai laki laki itu? dan mengapa ia tidak ingin Sehun menikmati percintaan mereka? Chanyeol bahkan tidak punya jawaban akan itu semua. Dia, dia hanya terlalu bersedih akan kepergian Baekhyun yang telah memiliki hatinya secara utuh. Dia tidak punya tempat pelampiasan akan kekecewaannya sendiri, dan Sehun, sosok lemah itu menjadi sasarannya. Selain itu, mungkin satu satunya alasan Chanyeol berbuat jahat pada pasangannya karena ia telah berjanji untuk hanya mencintai Baekhyun selamanya sehingga Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menerapkan bahwa saja _Baekhyun itu tidak tergantikan_. Namun dalam diam Chanyeol selalu menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Sehun.

Memandang jauh ketengah sungai, meninggalkan masa lalu dan menyapa masa kini. Chanyeol tau jika saja Baekhyun telah pergi, pria itu telah tenang disisi pencipta dan sedang mempehatikannya dari atas langit sana. Dan Sehun adalah Ratu Joseon, pasangan sehidup sematinya yang telah disumpah untuk setia apapun keadaan yang terjadi termasuk di_madu, _disakiti, bahkan dibuat menangis sekalipun, ia harus tetap bertahan diposisinya sebagai ibu Negara.

_"__Chanyeollie….". _Memang hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang telah beberapa kali dirinya menghayalkan Baekhyun muncul dihadapannya. Kali ini, laki laki itu datang dengan wajah sedih dan wajah yang basah seperti habis menangis begitu seringnya.

_"__Mianhae"_. Chanyeol belum sempat mengeluarkan satu katapun dari bibirnya ketika secepat kilat hayalnya akan munculnya Baekhyun pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan dirinya dengan hati yang tidak karuan. _Untuk apa kiranya Baekhyun meminta maaf? _Kalimat itu layaknya mantra yang terus diucapkan hati kecilnya.

Chanyeol kembali dari pelariannya ketika siang menjemput. Ia bisa melihat Yunho menghela nafas lega atas kedatangannya, ah pengawal setianya itu pasti sangat mencemaskannya yang pagi pagi buta sudah menghilang begitu saja. Chanyeol memasuki kediamannya, sudah memakai Gonryongpo merah nya dengan rapi.

"Apa Junjeon telah kembali kekediamannya?". Ucap chanyeol sambil membaca salah satu laporan keuangan Joseon.

"Ye, Jeonha. Junjeon pulang tak lama sebelum anda kembali". Chanyeol merasakan senang dalam hatinya, puas jika saja ternyata Sehun menuruti perintahnya.

"Tuan Luhan, menitipkan ini pada saya, Jeonha". Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, mengambil gulungan kertas yang diserahkan Yunho padanya. Apa gerangan yang dimaksud luhan dengan mengirim surat kepadanya?. Chanyeol membuka surat itu cepat, membacanya sekejap.

"Aku harus bertemu Sehun".

{}

Sehun melepas satu persatu lapisan pakaiannya lalu memasuki bak air hangat disalah satu ruangan kediamannya. Pulang dari rumah orangtuanya, entah mengapa Sehun merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong, karna itu ia perlu sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya sebentar saja. Dirinya juga telah meminta Changmin, juga para dayang menunggu diluar, karna kali ini ia benar benar ingin sendiri.

Kedatangan Yang Mulia Raja disiang bolong seperti ini menjadi sebuah kejutan oleh para dayang dikediaman Sehun. Ini terlalu tiba tiba, selain itu sang Ratu juga tengah berendam. Chanyeol datang bersama Yunho dibelakangnya. Wajahnya, entahlah, memiliki ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Dimana Junjeon?". Itu pertanyaan Chanyeol saat ia tak menemukan Sehun diruangan biasanya.

"_Mama, _beliau tengah mandi, jeonha".

"Aku akan kesana". Dayang Kim terlihat kaget, dia cukup banyak tau jika Chanyeol datang tiba tiba suatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi pada Sehun nantinya.

"tapi…"

"Apa kau berani melarangku?". Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berteriak, ia bahkan bicara dengan pelan, namun penuh tekanan dan juga mutlak dipatuhi.

"Aniya, Jeonha. Jeosonghamnida. Saya akan mengantar anda".

"Tidak perlu, aku tau ruangannya, dan Yunho! Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan".

Harum anggrek menyebar keseluruh ruangan, Sehun merasa sangat tenang. Ia bahkan masih memejamkan matanya saat menyadari seseorang telah masuk keruangan mandinya.

"Dayang Kim, aku tau itu kau. Izinkan aku berendam sebentar lagi nne". Ya, seingat Sehun hanya dayang Kim yang berani masuk ketika ia sedang berendam saat seluruh dayang ia perintah keluar.

"Oh Sehun". _Suara ini?_ Sehun terperanjat, membuat air yang sedari tadi tenang memunculkan bunyi kecipak cukup keras.

"J-jeonha". Sehun menatap tak percaya, namun lebih tak percaya lagi saat Chanyeol ikut melepas satu persatu lapisan Gonryongpo miliknya.

Saat Chanyeol ikut masuk kedalam bak tersebut, Sehun merasakan pipinya memerah, ini pertama kalinya mereka berendam berdua. Sebisa mungkin Sehun tidak gugup, namun ketika merasakan Chanyeol mendekat jantungnya seperti ingin copot. Dia benar benar malu.

"Apa kau tak ingin menatapku?". Hanya saja, Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, tatapan itu, tatapan yang chanyeol tujukan padanya benar benar berbeda.

"Kemarilah". Sehun mendekat, ia bisa merasakan kulitnya bergesekan dengan kulit chanyeol, memberikan efek berdebar yang makin menjadi jadi. Untuk kali ini saja, Sehun berharap ia tengah bermimpi dan tak ingin terjaga lagi.

"Mianhae". Membeku, Sehun seolah tak bisa menggerakkan satupun anggota tubuhnya saat Chanyeol meremas pelan bahunya. Chanyeol tidak menatapnya, laki laki itu menunduk. Cukup lama dalam posisi seperti itu, Sehun merasakan bahu Chanyeol bergetar. _Apa ia menangis? Kenapa?_

"J-jeonha, uljjimayo, jebbal". Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, air matanya mengalir lewat hidungnya yang mancung. Sedetik kemudian ibu jari Sehun berada disana, menghapus air matanya dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku sudah sangat jahat ya, padamu?". Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya, namun satu tangannya menggenggam tangan lembut milik Sehun. Laki laki duapuluh enam tahun itu menatap lurus kedua hazel Sehun yang indah.

"Tidak, anda tidak melakukan apapun yang jahat, Jeonha". Sehun menunduk, ia tersenyum kecil lewat sudut bibirnya. Ya, dia telah memaafkan segala yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya, bahkan dari sebelum laki laki ini meminta maaf padanya.

"Bohong sekali". Lantas mengangkat kepalanya, rasanya sudah sangat lama tak mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sesantai ini. Suara yang dimasa dulu selalu menghiasi mimpi mimpi kecil Oh Sehun.

"Jeonha…"

"Panggil aku seperti dulu, Sehun-ah". Bukankah chanyeol berubah terlalu cepat? Ini membingungkan. Dan tatapan itu, astaga, sudahkah Sehun katakan ia begitu merindukan tatapan ini?

"Chan-hyung".

"Nne, Sehun-ah". Sehun bersemu, wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengannya, ia bahkan bisa merasakan helaan nafas sang raja diwajahnya.

"Kenapa, kenapa begitu tiba tiba seperti ini?". Sehun terbata, ia menunduk lagi, tapi chanyeol menahan wajahnya. Chanyeol mempertemukan iris mereka yang berbeda warna, namun begitu menyatu ketika membuat debaran didada masing masing.

"Kau tak perlu tau". Sehun merengut, reflex sebenarnya, namun bibir tipisnya yang mengerucut benar benar menggemaskan. Chanyeol sampai meneguk ludahnya payah.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?". Bola mata Sehun membulat lalu mengedip lucu. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan keinginannya, dengan cepat ia mencium bibir sehun dengan lembut, menghisap bibir bawah sang pendamping. Sehun mengerang lemah, ini memang bukan ciuman pertamanya, namun ciuman ini terasa begitu berbeda. Lembut, dan menyenangkan!

TBC

Nah, readerdeul, ini dia chap 7! sepertinya aku ga bisa update double chap pas b'day nanti, tapi insyaallah chap 8 bakal di update secepat yang aku bisa. Ini juga di update disela sela sakit abis kecelakaan huhuhuhuhu, aku udah liat Love me right, aaaaaaaaa... CHANHUN MOMMENT BANYAK BRRROOOOh!


	8. Chapter 8

**AI**

**Author : ShixunWu**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : ChanyeolxSehun and Others**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**This fanfiction, belong to me, I made this with YAOI plot.**

**NOTE : Tolong sempatkan membaca cuap cuap saya yang dibawah ya :)**

**Chapter 8**

Chanyeol memagut lembut bibir tipis Sehun, pagutan lembut memabukkan yang membuat ratu Joseon itu mengerang lemah. Menghisap bibir bagian bawah pasangannya, Chanyeol menaikkan tangan Sehun agar merangkul pundaknya, menambah intensitas ritme yang ditimbulkan dari pergolakan hati masing masing.

Saliva yang terbentuk dari ciuman yang berlangsung itu membuat keduanya bersemu merah dibalik air hangat dan tubuh telanjang masing masing. Chanyeol menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya, ia mengukir senyum sembari membawa Sehun untuk mendekat lalu mencium dahi laki laki yang telah begitu banyak ia sakiti ini dengan pelan dan selembut yang ia bisa.

"Mianhae…". Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh telanjang Sehun sekali lagi. Memeluknya erat sehingga ia bisa merasakan debar jantung Sehun didadanya.

Keduanya hanya diam, dengan kedua lengan Chanyeol yang memeluk Sehun erat. Air hangat yang berasal dari kolam mandi inipun seolah menyamankan keduanya. Masih pada posisi yang sama, Chanyeol mengelus pelan punggung kurus Sehun, mendapatkan fakta betapa kurus dan ringkihnya tubuh pemuda duapuluh tahun ini.

"Uughh, pinku pinku". Erangan kecil yang lolos dari bibir Sehun membuat Chanyeol sadar jika saja laki laki ini telah jatuh tertidur dan menyebut nama boneka kesayangannya. Tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol memilih untuk keluar dari kolam dan membawa Sehun untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

{}

Luhan, laki laki dengan usia yang telah melewati tiga puluh tahun itu duduk dihadapan kedua orangtuanya dengan wajah serba salah. Ia sama sekali tak mengira jika orangtuanya akan tahu tentang cinta terlarang dirinya kepada sang adik. Tuan Oh, yang telah menjadi ayahnya semenjak ia bayi itu tampak enggan menatap wajahnya, sementara nyonya Oh hanya bisa diam namun Luhan tau wanita yang ia hormati itu menyeka air matanya diam diam.

"Aboeji, Eomoni. Aku benar benar minta maaf. Hanya saja, aku benar benar tak bisa mengkontrol perasaanku pada Sehun. Aku tau ini salah, dan sangat tak tahu diri telah mencintai adik dari kedua orang yang telah membesarkanku layaknya anak sendiri. Aku benar benar tak memiliki pembelaan atas diriku jika kalian mengusirku dan tak lagi menganggapku sebagai anak. Aku mengerti, hanya saja maafkan aku". Jujur, Luhan hampir mengeluarkan isakan dari belah bibirnya. Namun ia menahan itu semua sekuat tenaga, karna jauh jauh hari iapun telah mengira jika lambat laun semua ini pasti terjadi. Begitu lama hening, hingga akhirnya tuan Oh mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau tau Lu, aku dan ibumu ini sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun yang kau katakan tadi. Kau adalah anak kami Lu, dan kau juga bersalah telah mencintai adikmu sendiri. Namun, semua sudah terjadi, aku memang marah atas apa yang kau lakukan, tapi Sehun telah dimiliki oleh Jeonha, kau tak bisa melakukan apapun. Jadi, pergilah untuk sementara, tinggalkan Joseon seperti dulu dan kembali dengan seseorang yang kau siap untuk dijadikan pasangan". Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk, ia menatap ayahnya yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya, untuk sesaat ia merasa sangat bahagia karna ayahnya memaafkannya. Iris kecoklatannya beralih pada sang ibu yang kini mengukir sedikit senyum diwajahnya yang cantik.

"Kau tau, Lu. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah anakku dan aboeji". Luhan tak lagi bisa menahan dirinya, ia bergerak untuk memeluk sang ibu dan membasahi bagian pundak hanbok ibunya dengan tangisan.

"Mianhae, Eomoni. Mianhae, gumawo, aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yang lebih baik untuk kalian semua".

Luhan pada dasarnya memiliki pribadi yang baik, semua orang bisa menyukainya dengan mudah, namun karena berada dicinta yang salah dirinya hanya terfokus tentang bagaimana cara membahagiakan Sehun juga cara mendapatkan Sehun. Namun ia mengakui bahwa ia telah kalah ketika harus dibandingkan dengan Park Chanyeol yang dimana adalah pemegang kunci utama dari hati sang adik. Menghela nafasnya pelan, Luhan mengikat satu barang barang yang akan ia bawa, hari ini ia akan pergi seperti yang ayahnya inginkan. Pergi meninggalkan Joseon, dia belum tau akan kemana, mungkin nanti bisa ia pikirkan. Setidaknya ia bisa lega, karna ia telah menyampaikan amanah terakhir yang dititipkan baekhyun padanya. Dan lagi, Luhan telah yakin jika saja Sehun telah berada tepat didepan pintu gerbang kebahagiaannya. _'sehun-ah, berbahagialah'_.

{}

Sehun terjaga dari tidurnya, ia tau ini bukan waktunya untuk bangun tidur, salahkan tenggorokannya yang benar benar terasa kering dan memaksanya untuk terjaga, selain itu tangan yang melingkar ditubuhnya ini terasa berat. Membolakan matanya, Sehun tersadar bahwa ia tak seorang diri, karna disampingnya ada Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang sedang memeluknya.

Sehun benar benar merasa ia tengah bermimpi, bermimpi dimana lengan besar Chanyeol memeluknya dengan begitu erat, bermimpi dimana nafas Chanyeol kini berhembus pelan dilehernya. Ya tuhan, sekali lagi, jika ini adalah mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan ia sekarang. Tapi tidak, hembus nafas juga detak jantung teratur Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur ini membawanya pada fakta bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bermimpi. Chanyeol memang benar benar tengah memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

Entah apa yang telah terjadi pada Chanyeol, Sehun pun tak mengerti. Mungkin nanti, atau kapanpun itu ia yakin Chanyeol pasti akan menceritakannya jika laki laki itu sudah siap. Saat ini ratu muda itu hanya ingin menikmati momen yang telah dinanti nantinya selama ini, momen dimana ia bisa bersama Chanyeol tanpa perlu ketakutan. Untuk malam ini saja, Sehun berharap waktu tak bergitu cepat berlalu karna ia masih ingin berada dipelukan laki laki yang sangat ia cintai ini. Dan sejenak, ia telah melupakan rasa hausnya dan kembali tertidur dengan nyaman.

{}

Jongin menyeruput pelan teh hijau yang ibunya berikan. Ah, hari ini ia memang berencana untuk hanya akan bermalas malasan dirumah ibunya ini, menikmati harum bunga mawar yang tengah bermekaran dikebun rumah sang ibu. Kim Nara, perempuan dengan kulit yang persis seperti putranya itu tersenyum kecil melihat putranya yang tersenyum senyum sendiri.

"Apa kau tau jika luhan kembali meninggalkan rumah?". Jongin mengangguk atas pertanyaan ibunya barusan. Ya, dia memang mengetahu jika saja Luhan kembali meninggalkan rumah karena laki laki itu sempat menemuinya sebelum kapalnya berangkat.

"Sayang sekali, ia bahkan belum lama berada dirumah". Dalam hatinya Jongin tersenyum kecil, ah ia tau benar mengapa luhan pergi dari rumah. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kau pertahankan ketika kedua orangtuamu tau jika kau jatuh hati pada adikmu sendiri? _Tidak ada_ dan pergi adalah harga mati untuk itu.

"Apa kau tau kenapa ia pergi?". Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, bertatapan dengan ibunya yang menatapnya lembut.

"Mungkin mencari pendamping hidup". Menjawab asal, pada akhirnya Jongin menyesal menjawab begitu karena ibunya malah bertanya tentang pasangan hidupnya sendiri.

"Aku masih punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan eomoni". Jongin mengukir senyum lebar diwajahnya yang tampan. Kembali ia menyeruput teh miliknya dengan pelan seolah menghayati tiap tetes yang masuk ketenggorokannya.

"Mau eomoni carikan? Eomoni punya kandidat yang bagus!". Kim Nara tersenyum jahil, dan Jongin hanya bisa mendengus kecil. Mengalihkan pandangannya, tanpa sengaja ia malah mendapati laki laki mungil yang tengah menyiram tanaman dibagian belakang rumah ibunya. Tidak masalah dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, hanya saja laki laki itu adalah laki laki yang membuat Jongin tak focus dengan dunianya. Laki laki bisu yang ia temui di kuil!.

"nugu ingayo, eomoni?". Ibu Jongin menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang putranya. Kemudian mengulas senyum. Sementara Jongin entah bagaimana menahan debar jantungnya yang mulai menggila. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu kembali dengan laki laki mungil itu setelah kejadian di kuil. Dan laki laki itu ada dirumah ibunya!

"Do Kyungsoo, dia yang membantuku merawat bunga bunga itu. Kau taukan, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi mengurusi semua bunga itu, jongin-ah". Jongin mendengar ibunya, namun fokusnya masih berada pada laki laki mungil yang sibuk menyiram kecil bunga bunga mawar yang tengah bermekaran itu.

"Dia, dia eomoni. Jadikan dia pasangan hidupku!".

"Eeeh?". Kim Nara menatap putranya kaget, Jongin menoleh degan rautnya yang begitu yakin.

"Aku ingin Kyungsoo menjadi pasanganku, eomoni".

{}

**Sehun POV**

Memaafkan chanyeol dengan begini mudah mungkin akan membuatku terdengar begitu lemah. Mencintai Chanyeol dengan begini besar dan begini lama mungkin hanya membuatku terdengar bodoh dan naïf disatu waktu.

_Cinta_

Mungkin terdengar lebih idiot lagi jika aku mengatakan bahwa semua ini berdasarkan atas satu kata sakral itu. Chanyeol hyung, apapun yang telah membuatnya berubah dengan mendadak seperti ini aku hanya akan bersyukur dan berjanji tidak akan banyak bertanya.

Kedatangannya dimalam itu membuatku benar benar merasa murahan, membiarkannya ikut mandi bersamaku dan membiarkannya menciumku dengan begitu mudahnya. Seharusnya ada fase dimana sebelum itu aku sedikit jual mahal padanya, atau setidaknya aku tidak akan semudah itu memaafkannya. Tapi faktanya tidak, aku bahkan tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku ketika bertemu iris kelamnya yang teduh. Aku seolah hanya bisa patuh atas apa yang ia lakukan, aku bahkan mengijinkannya menciumku malam itu.

"Jeonju…".

**Sehun pov End**

Sehun menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia bisa mendapati para pelayannya menundukkan kepala mereka masing masing sementara laki laki dengan gonryongpo merah menyala itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Adalah satu minggu setelah kejadian dimana Chanyeol mendatanginya secara tiba tiba, kini laki laki yang menjabat sebagai raja itu tak pernah absen sedikitpun untuk menemuinya. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk sekedar menyapa Sehun hanya beberapa menit saja karena ia memiliki jadwal yang begitu padat sebagai penguasa negeri.

"Jeonju…". Sehun tersenyum kecil, sebelumnya sempat menunduk memberikan penghormatan pada Chanyeol karena bagaimanapun laki laki ini memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Nne, Jeonha". Giliran Chanyeol yang mengukir senyum, tangan kirinya mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar putih yang kemudian ia selipkan ditelinga Sehun.

Debar jantung keduanya sama sama tak karuan saat wajah mereka berada begitu dekat. Sehun memerah pipinya sementara Chanyeol gemetar saat ia merasakan hembus nafas Sehun menabrak wajahnya. Para pelayan hanya bisa menunduk dalam, haram bagi mereka mengintip kemesraan Raja dan Ratu.

"Gumawoyeo, Jeonha". Sehun tersipu, ia membalik tubuhnya dan menggenggam tepian kayu jembatan paviliumnya dan menatap kearah ikan ikan yang berenang bebas dikolam tepat dibawah jembatannya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun lembut, menyembunyikan tangan yang saling terkait itu dibawah gonryongpo merah menyala miliknya. Keduanya kembali saling bertatapan, membagi senyum diwajah masing masing.

"Nan… jinjja saranghae, Oh Sehun". Kembali tersipu, kini Sehun membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya, ia bahkan bisa merasakan kecupan kecupan kecil yang terus mendarat dipucuk kepalanya. Balas memeluk Chanyeol, Sehun mengambil bunga mawar yang terselip ditelinganya, ia menutup matanya sembali mencium harum bunga putih bersih tersebut. Bunga pemberian chanyeol, yang akan ia ingat terus baunya seperti apa. Membuka pelan kelopak matanya, pupil matanya membesar karena mendapati bunga mawar putih itu memiliki bercak merah. Membuang bunga mawar tersebut, Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar malah menangis. Hal ini lantas membuat Chanyeol cemas, namun Sehun menolak melepas pelukan mereka.

"Sehun-ah, gwenchana?". Pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggung kurus sehun yang berada dalam balutan gonryongpo hijau daun.

"Nan gwenchana, hanya saja kumohon… biarkan seperti ini dulu". Chanyeol mengangguk, sementara Sehun masih menangis dalam diam. Sesekali ia akan menyeka darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

TBC

And this is it! Chapter 8 guys!. Tolong ampuni saya yang ga bisa update dua chapter pas b'day kemarin. Tapi yeeaah ini dia chapter 8 yang saya tulis hanya dalam waktu tiga jam dan no editing, jadi maafkan kalau ini hanya sekitar 1700 word ;). Saya bener bener minta maaf guys, karena udah ga bisa update sekali seminggu lagi, salahkan writer block dan juga hormon saya yang lagi greget gregetnya sama BIGBANG + GOT7, jadi tiap ide yang muncul pengennya bikin pair mereka! Hahahaha. Oh iya, AI mungkin bakal end sekitar 4 chapter atau 3 chapter lagi. Yang udah baca My Church pasti tau kan ya, itu si Chan sama Hun endingnya gimana hahahaha. Tapi tenang aja, semuanya bakal sesuai mood saya nantinya kok. Hihihii. Nah buat reader yang **_kalo_** mau berteman dengan saya atau curhat curhat atau mau bantuin kasih ide bisa chat langsung sama saya nantinya lewat line : rozajune atau via bbm : 52083113.

Nah, sekian cuap cuap dari saya yang mungkin kelewat panjang. Akhir kata gumawo buat yang sudah berbaik hati me-review walalupun tidak saya balas tapi say abaca semua review kalian yang bikin saya greget sendiri hihihi. Terimakasih juga yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ababil ini.

Oh iya, untuk NC nya mungkin bakal muncul habis lebaran nanti, hihihi takut nambah dosa euy :)

ShixunWu


	9. Chapter 9

**AI**

**Author : ShixunWu**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : ChanyeolxSehun and Others**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Chapter 9

Sehun meletakkan bunga baby's breath yang dibawanya untuk diletakkan dimakam kecil calon anaknya. Menghela nafas kecil, sebelum akhirnya matanya terpejam dan berfokus untuk mengirimkan doa. Anaknya, walaupun belum sempat ia tatap wajahnya, belum pernah ia sentuh tubuhnya, Sehun akan selalu mendoakan tempat terbaik baginya. Terlarut dalam hening akan doanya, tanpa sadar dirinya malah menangis, tidak berusaha menghapus tiap tetes bening yang jatuh, Sehun masih terus berdoa dalam diam.

"Uljjima…". Kelopak mata atas iris hazel itu membuka, dan yang ia dapati adalah belahan jiwanya yang menatapnya dengan iris kelam, Sehun terdiam membiarkan ibu jari Chanyeol menghapus tiap tiap air mata dipipinya yang tirus.

"Jeonha…". Chanyeol mengukir senyum diwajah tampannya, membawa Sehun kedalam dekapannya yang hangat. Tidak menolak, Sehun pun menyamankan dirinya.

"Mianhae…". Penguasa Joseon itu berucap lirih, matanya berfokus pada nisan calon penerusnya yang tak bisa melihat dunia karna dirinya.

"Bukan salah anda Jeonha". Chanyeol hanya diam, perlahan mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun.

"Sehun-ah…"

"Nne?"

"Ayo, kita buat anak yang banyak!". Sehun merona, menahan panas pipinya dengan mencubit pelan pinggang Chanyeol yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan dekapan yang mengerat dan tawa.

Para dayang seolah tak mampu menahan senyum diwajah ayu mereka. Mengikuti Raja dan Ratu yang saling mengaitkan tangan seolah memberi mereka kesenangan tersendiri. Sudah hampir dua minggu, dan segalanya seolah membaik dengan hebat. Bukan hanya para dayang, namun keseluruhan yang tinggal diistana juga merasa senang, moment ini sudah begitu lama mereka tunggu.

"Annyeonghasimnikka, Jeonha, Junjeon-mama". Selir Jung yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan memberi salam. Chanyeol membalas dengan anggukan kecil, sementara Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"darimanakah kiranya anda Selir Jung?". Chanyeol melirik kearah Sehun yang melontarkan pertanyaan dengan ramah, dulu, satu satunya alasan mengapa ia mengambil Soojung sebagai selir hanya sebagai alat untuk membuat Sehun cemburu dan tersiksa, namun melihat Sehun yang begini ramah ia meyakini telah menikahi seorang malaikat.

"Saya baru saja kembali dari Tabib Kang, Junjeon".

"Apakah kau sakit?". Soojung tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk pelan kearah Chanyeol.

"Nne Jeonha, beruntungnya bukan sakit yang parah".

"Baguslah kalau begitu, pergilah beristirahat selir Jung, semoga anda cepat sembuh". Sehun tersenyum ramah, membiarkan Soojung berlalu.

"sehun-ah…".

"Nne?".

"Mianhae".

"Untuk apa?". Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan dahi mengkerut, hari ini Chanyeol bahkan sudah dua kali meminta maaf padanya.

"Untuk segalanya, untuk segala hal buruk yang pernah kulakukan padamu". Sehun tersenyum kecil, telapak tangannya ia bawa untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

"Semuanya sudah dimaafkan". Senyum kecil tadi berubah menjadi senyum yang lebar, senyum yang tulus, senyum yang membuat Chanyeol berdesir dan merasa tenang. Senyum malaikat-nya.

"Gumawo, yeobo". Elusan pelan yang diberikan Chanyeol pada pipinya, membuat Sehun seolah bisa lebih bahagia lagi. Dan sekali lagi, para dayang dan pengawal tak mampu menahan senyum diwajah mereka.

{}

Chanyeol mengelus pelan punggung tangan Sehun, keduanya tengah berhadapan dengan cenayang jang. Menunggu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan penyatuan sehingga putra mahkota segera tiba. Chanyeol tau betapa tegangnya Sehun, sebab ia merasakan tangan ratunya itu berkeringat didepan cenayang jang yang tengah membaca jampi jampi.

"Mohon maaf, Jeonha. Sepertinya ritual penyatuan anda tidak dapat dilakukan dalam waktu dekat". Chanyeol tidak protes, masih menunggu cenayang jang yang ia dapati melirik kecil kerah sehun-nya.

"jeonju, kondisi beliau sedang tidak baik, saya akan meminta tabib untuk memberikan Jeonju ramuan". Cenayang Jang berucap dengan nada datar. Chanyeol berfikir sementara Sehun tertunduk diam.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Jeonju?". Cenayang Jang tampak tersenyum kecil lewat bibirnya yang mungil. Tatapannya meneduh dan menghangat dalam satu waktu.

"Sepertinya, Jeonju sedang menyiapkan suatu yang special untuk anda Jeonha, sehingga beliau mengenyampingkan kesehatannya, namun jika Jeonju berkenan, malam ini hingga lusa adalah malam yang baik untuk menghadirkan calon penerus kerajaan". Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun yang menunduk dalam dalam. Terus terang, sang Ratu ini sedari tadi mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Ratu muda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan kearah cenayang Jang ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk kembali.

{}

Di temani sang Bulan yang seolah bersinar begitu terang, Chanyeol berjalan didepan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang saling terkait dipunggungnya yang tegap. Sepulangnya dari istana Bulan dan mendengar ucapan cenayang Jung membuat hatinya berdebar debar dan tak hentinya mengubar senyum sejuta makna miliknya. Sementara itu Sehun dengan pasti mendekatinya, menyentuh bagian belakang Gongryonpo miliknya yang lantas membuat penguasa Joseon itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Chanyeol-hyung…". Chanyeol menoleh, dan didapatinya Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bagian lengan Gonryongpo merah muda miliknya.

"Untuk menjagamu agar tetap hangat, Saengil chukkae, nae saranghaneun namja". Mengukir senyum tulus disertai kesan lugu, sehun melilitkan syal yang dibuatnya selama beberapa hari terakhir dileher Chanyeol. Raja Joseon itu ikut tersenyum, kemudian mencubit kecil pipi sang ratu.

"Inikah yang membuatmu meninggalkan jejak darah dikerah gonryongpo ku dua hari lalu?". Sehun tertunduk malu, kurang tidur membuatnya mengalami darah rendah dan sesekali akan membuatnya mimisan. Namun yang tak diduganya adalah mimisan yang ia kira hanya jatuh dikelopak bunga mawar putih itu juga menodai kerah gonryongpo Chanyeol yang bewarna putih.

"Mianhamnida, Jeonha". Sehun tertunduk pelan, Chanyeol membawa tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Tak perduli apapun, tolong jaga dirimu. Karna aku tak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu hanya karna aku, sehun-ah".

Pagutan lembut yang dibagi Chanyeol dan Sehun seolah membawa keduanya pada dunia dimana hanya ada mereka berdua. Melepas pagutan itu dengan pelan hingga membentuk benang saliva yang entah milik siapa, Chanyeol mengelus pelan rambut Sehun dengan senyum yang terus terukir diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Kau tau… kau sangat indah Sehunnie". Chanyeol mengecup dahi sang belahan jiwa, tak memungkiri bahwa ia benar sangat menginkan laki laki ini.

Membaringkan tubuh kurus Sehun dengan perlahan, Chanyeol terus membisikkan kata kata cinta ditelinga sang Ratu yang ikut tersenyum kecil ketika kata kata yang diumbar kekasihnya ini menggelitik hatinya dengan sangat.

Chanyeol membuka satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Sehun, menatapi bagian bagian yang selama ini tak pernah ia perhatikan. Sehun-nya benar benar sangat indah, ia memiliki kulit seputih susu dengan harum anak bayi yang menyenangkan.

"Entah kegilaan apa yang membawaku begitu tega menyakiti malaikat sepertimu, Sehun-ah". Chanyeol menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah, Sehun yang menyadari ini menangkup wajah sang Raja dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Bukankah akan lebih gila lagi, jika anda tidak menyentuhku ketika aku sudah telanjang begini?". Sejujurnya Sehun pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengatakan itu, namun ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol yang kembali menatapnya ia paham jika yang ia lakukan ini sudah benar.

"Mianhae, Jeonju-ya". Chanyeol tersenyum nakal, dengan perlahan menciumi wajah sang kekasih, tak melewatkan bagian manapun. Sementara Sehun hanya mampu menahan desahnya ketika lidah Chanyeol mulai turun kebagian tubuhnya.

{}

Jongin terus terusan berdiri didepan kebun sang ibu dengan matanya yang menatap lurus kesetiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Dua hari lamanya ia telah melakukan ini, mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyungsoo atas dirinya. Namun laki laki bermarga Do itu seolah menganggapnya tak terlihat.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari ada seorang pangeran tampan yang sedari dua hari lalu terus memperhatikanmu Kyungsoo-sshi?". Ucap Jongin yang lantas membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan menabrakkan iris beningnya kearah Jongin. Kyungsoo kemudian membentuk kata kata lewat jemarinya yang jelas tidak dimengerti oleh Jongin.

"Kyungsoo bilang dia tidak ingin menganggumu karna kau terlihat begitu serius". Jongin secara refleks meletakkan tangannya didada, ketika mendapati ibunya datang tiba tiba dibelakangnya, dan lagi lagi ketika ia menatap kearah Kyungsoo hatinya kembali berdebar. Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum seolah menghipnotis waktu disekelilingnya.

"Jongin….". Seolah kembali tersadar akan dunianya, Jongin menatap kearah sang ibu yang tersenyum kearahnya dengan ribuan makna.

"Segitu cintakah?". Bisik Kim Nara pada putranya yang ia ikuti dengan kekehan pelan. Jongin kemudian kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat focus dengan bunga bunga dihadapannya. Saat itu Jongin hanya bisa mengulas senyum.

"Ia bahkan mengacaukan hatiku lebih parah dari sebelumnya, Eomma".

Adalah hari ketiga dimana kini Kim Jongin mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo akan datang kerumah ibunya dua kali dalam sehari. Pertama ketika pukul delapan dan pukul setengah lima. Bukan dalam maksud berniat jahat, namun ia mengikuti dengan baik apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo ketika tidak mengunjungi kediaman ibunya. Laki laki itu berdoa di kuil.

"Kyungsoo". Jongin menyebut nama kyungsoo dengan segala keberanian yang ia miliki. Kyungsoo tampak membungkuk kearahnya diiringi oleh ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

"Maukah kau berjalan jalan denganku, barang sebentar saja?". Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir sementara Jongin meremas tangannya sendiri, terlalu gugup akan hatinya yang bergejolak. Seiringan akan itu, Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, menyetujui permintaan Jongin akan dirinya.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo tepian sungai Joseon. Keduanya hanya hening, Jongin tak tau apa yang mesti ia katakan. Hatinya bahkan sudah sangat membuncah ketika dihadapkan pada sosok indah Kyungsoo yang terlihat menikmati udara senja.

"Kau suka disini?". Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang mengangguk dengan ekspresi kekanakan. Bola matanya yang besar dan jernih seolah melambangkan segala ketulusan hati yang ia miliki.

"Kau tau Kyungsoo, semenjak mengenalmu aku seolah menemukan belahan jiwaku yang seolah kembali pulang". Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, bola matanya mengerjap pelan. Ia bingung.

"Bukankah terlalu cepat jika kusimpulkan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu?". Jongin mengambil satu langkah mendekat, sementara Kyungsoo membatu diposisinya. Keduanya saling berhadapan dengan iris yang seolah mengait.

"Bolehkah kiranya aku menjadi pemilik dari hatimu, Kyungsoo?"

{}

CHANYEOL POV

Enam belas tahun yang lalu, Oh Sehun yang kukenal sama sekali tak berbeda dengan yang kini tengah tidur nyenyak disampingku. Enam belas tahun yang lalu, ia masih Oh Sehun yang sama, Oh Sehun yang memporak porandakan hatiku dalam sekejap mata. Oh Sehun yang memberiku tatapan tulus serta lugu dalam satuan waktu.

**_Dari Xi LuHan_**

**_Kepada Yang Mulia Raja Joseon_**

**_Apa yang selama ini kau tangisi hanyalah sia sia Park Chanyeol. Bukankah Baekhyun terlalu hebat untuk dijadikan alasan mengapa kau menyiksa adikku sedemikian rupa?_**

**_Adikku, sepanjang hidupnya tak pernah kulihat ia begitu mengemis akan apa yang ia inginkan. _**

**_Hanya cinta darimu yang selalu ia dambakan, ia impi impikan semenjak enam belas tahun lalu. _**

**_Masih jelas dibenakku, ketika ia mengatakan apakah cinta adalah yang membuat perutmu seolah digelitiki ribuan kupu kupu dengan jutaan kunang kunang dikepalamu sehingga kau hanya akan terus bahagia?_**

**_Dimasa itu tak pernah kujelaskan padanya tentang sedihnya akan cinta yang tak berbalas, sebab aku tak ingin ia bersedih atas cintanya yang kau duakan pada Baekhyun._**

**_Adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis padaku saat kau tak lagi pernah datang mengunjunginya, atau kau yang tak lagi memintanya untuk berkunjung. _**

**_Kesedihan, sepi, serta rasa takut akan kehilanganlah yang menggambar dimatanya yang polos. Dengan sesenggukan ia menangis padaku, meminta kau untuk kembali untuk menjemputnya dan bermain bersamanya._**

**_Kau tak pernah tau betapa bahagianya ia atas lukisan yang kau pajang dikediamanmu. Walaupun itu kau anggap hadiah dari Baekhyun ia tak mengapa, sebab kau sudah menyukai itu saja ia merasa senang._**

**_Kau tau, satu satunya alasan mengapa aku membiarkannya bersamamu adalah karna ia menatap penuh cinta, kagum serta hal hal indah hanya ketika ia menatapmu._**

**_Kau dunianya, kau nafasnya, kau debar disetiap detak jantungnya. Lebih dari itu, kau adalah poros hidupnya. Orang yang membuatnya untuk terus bertahan dengan jutaan keyakinan jika suatu saat kau pasti akan mencintainya._**

**_Aku tak akan melepas Sehun-ku dengan mudah jika saja kau bukanlah 'segalanya'. _**

**_Camkan ini Park Chanyeol, Sehun-ku terlalu berharga untuk sekedar kau sia siakan karna kau hanya akan mendapat penyesalan atas apa yang kau perbuat ini._**

**_Dan bersiaplah, ketika penyesalanmu tiba, Sehun akan dengan senang hati kujemput dan kuberikan cinta yang kau sendiri tak mampu membayangkannya._**

Sehun-ah, Luhan benar benar mencintaimu dengan sangat. Mengapa kau tak pernah berlari padanya, dan memilih untuk hidup tersiksa bersamaku? Bukankah aku hanya memberimu luka yang teramat banyak? Apakah kau tak sekalipun memendam dendam padaku yang begitu menyiksamu? Andaikan waktu dapat diulang, aku bersumpah tak akan jatuh pada dua hati sekaligus. Bahkan jutaan maaf rasanya tak pernah cukup kuucapkan untuk menebus dosaku kan?. Mengapa terlalu baik, hm?

CHANYEOL POV END

{}

Sehun mengikuti kemana Chanyeol membawanya, tak mengucapkan protes sedikitpun. Matanya ditutupi oleh kain yang membuatnya benar benar tak tau dibawa kemana. Ia sempat nyaris tersandung jika saja Chanyeol tak menahan pinggangnya. Merasakan deru nafas sang belahan jiwa, Sehun meletakkan segala kepercayaannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku percaya padamu, Chanyeol-hyung". Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum sementara kedua matanya masih tertutup.

Siapa kira jika Chanyeol akan membawanya kepada ruang teater istana? Sehun sempat terkejut ketika mendapati seluruh anggota keluarganya juga anggota keluarga kerajaan berkumpul disana. Memeluk ibunya erat, Sehun menumpahkan rasa rindunya, kemudian ia membungkuk sopan kearah ibu mertua juga ibu suri agung. Tanpa menyadari bahwa saja Chanyeol berjalan menjauh dari mereka semua. Musik yang mengalun, membuat Sehun berpaling dan ia mendapati Chanyeol diatas panggung.

_Neowa hamkke georeul ddae eodiro gaya halji giri boiji anheul ddae_

_Giokhalge neo hanamaneuro nuni busideon geu narui sesangeul_

_(when I'm walking with you, when I cant see where I need to go or the path I'm on_

_I'll remember the world of that day when everything dazzled with just you alone)_

Seolah kembali ke enam belas tahun yang lalu, dimana hanya ada Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol yang bergenggaman tangan kemanapun langkah mungil kaki mereka melangkah. Layaknya enam belas tahun lalu, ketika pertama kalinya Park Chanyeol merasakan debar jantungnya yang meletup letup tanpa ampun hanya lewat tatapan mata polos seorang anak berusia empat tahun.

_Yeojonhi seotulgo tto bujog hajiman, eonjekajina ne gyeote isseulke_

_Kamkamhan bam gireul ilhgo hemaedo uri du saram seoruoi deung burideo eo juri_

_(I'm still akward and I lack, but until always I'll be your side on a dark night._

_Even if we're lost and wandering, let's be each other light)_

Chanyeol menyadari akan keterlambatannya, namun bukankah ia masih memiliki kesempatan? Walau ia masih canggung akan semuanya. Tapi ia ingin Sehun mempercayainya, menjadikannya sebuah penopang hingga mereka bisa bersinar bersama. Memadu cinta dengan penuh kebahagian, itu janjinya dan ia akan meminta Sehun untuk selalu mengingat itu.

_Ttaeroneuni giri meolgeman boyeodo seogeulpeum maeume nunmuri helleodo_

_Modeun iri chueogi deol ttaekkaji uri du saram seorui shwill goshidoe eo_

_(Even if this path seem so far sometimes, even if you shed tears out of sadness._

_Until everything becomes memory, lets become each other's resting place)_

Menatap mata satu sama lain, keduanya mengukir senyum. Jalinan cinta ini masih sangat panjang, dan tak akan selamanya hanya tentang kebahagiaan. Mungkin akan masih ada masa dimana Sehun kembali menangis, hanya saja Chanyeol berjanji itu bukanlah suatu hal yang parah. Belajar dari masa lalunya, Sehun terlalu mulia untuk sekedar ia buat bersedih.

Sehun menenggelamkan dirinya pada tiap tiap kenangannya yang menyedihkan. Penolakan, cacian, makian serta perlakuan kasar yang diterimanya dahulu. Bukankah itu sebuah penyiksaan yang teramat sangat? Bukankah itu semua bisa menjadi alasan untuk tak mempercayai Chanyeol lagi? Untuk tidak menggantungkan hidupnya pada tangan raja Joseon itu lagi?. Cinta, jawabannya adalah cinta yang tak berbatas, cinta yang mengajarinya atas kepercayaan juga keteguhan atas keyakinannya selama ini. Jika saja Chanyeol akan mencintainya. Dan itu terjadi.

Tak perlu lewat kata kata, hanya saling menatap. Mereka senandungkan kata kata cinta itu dihati masing masing. Lewat senyum, mereka gambarkan betapa bahagianya mereka saat ini.

"Saranghae, Sehun-ah. Yeongwonhi".

**Nah, gimana? Sudah lama ya aku ga update… huks huks huks, mianhae…. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku sibuk sama couple baru dan bener bener ga ada ide untuk AI. Dan sekarang aku kembali… hahaha, ini gimana? Mau dilanjut atau end sampe sini aja? Lagi lagi maaf ya…. Aku ternyata ga kuat untuk buat NC huaaaa…. Gemetar tiap mau ngetiknya. Jadi, reader boleh bayangin sendiri aja ya… Oh ya, itu lagunya dinyanyiin sama Sung Si Kyung judulnya Two People….**

**Review please... yang panjang kalo bisa hhehehehe, soalnya aku seneng banget baca review kaliaaaan love love love... hehehehe  
**

**Dan chapter ini selesai 3 jam ****terimakasih yang sudah repot repot kirim PM, review, subscribe, fav, dan follow yaaaa…. **

**LOVE from ShiXun :*:***


	10. Chapter 10

**AI**

**Author : ShixunWu**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : ChanyeolxSehun and Others**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CHAPTER 10 (Last? Maybe)

Jongin memejamkan matanya rapat rapat, kedua tangannya saling terkait dan lewat hatinya ia menggumamkan ribuan doa didepan makam milik sang pemilik hati. _Dulu._

Membuka matanya perlahan, Jongin bersumpah tidak akan pernah melupakan cinta pertamanya ini, tidak akan, dan tidak mungkin karna bagaimanapun Baekhyun telah memasung hatinya sedari awal ia mengenal cinta.

Tapi, Jongin pun ingin seperti Chanyeol. Walaupun butuh waktu dan proses yang sangaaaaaat lama untuk menyadari bahwa cintanya telah berpindah hati pada sang permaisuri, Chanyeol sudah berhasil move on. Dan jongin juga ingin seperti itu. Lalu Tuhan mengirimkan Kyungsoo sebagai jawaban atas harapannya.

Kyungsoo yang manis, kyungsoo yang baik hati, dan kyungsoo yang apa adanya. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak bisa bicara, Jongin tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini, karna kebisuan Kyungsoo hanya seperti luka kecil pada dirinya yang sempurna.

"Hyung… terimakasih sudah menjadi cinta pertamaku. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Hyung. Namun kali ini semua cintaku akan kuberikan pada Kyungsoo, kuharap kau tidak keberatan". Jongin tersenyum kecil, menyempatkan untuk menyentuh tanah dimana dibawahnya Baekhyun dikuburkan. _Cinta pertamanya berakhir sampai disini._

Wajah Kyungsoo entah bagaimana telah berkunang kunang dikepalanya, wajah Kyungsoo yang menunggunya pulang dengan segala senyum mematikan yang terpahat diwajahnya. Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo, mencintai laki laki itu sedari awal pertemuan mereka. Mungkin terdengar gila, namun Jongin diam diam tengah menyiapkan pesta pernikahan sederhananya semenjak Kyungsoo menyetujui untuk menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidup miliknya bersama Jongin.

Rasanya benar seperti mimpi ditengah hari, kembali mengingat ekspresi malu malu Kyungsoo yang mengangguk pelan dengan pipi memerah membuat salah satu bagian hatinya berdesir lembut. Kyungsoo, dalam waktu cepat akan resmi menjadi miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo". Adalah suatu malam dimana Jongin memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dibawah hamparan langit bertabur bintang. 2 minggu sebelum pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan lembut, lalu menatap laki laki dihadapannya dengan cinta juga pengharapan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin". Jongin mengukir senyum, ia bahagia ketika membaca gerak bibir Kyungsoo.

{}

Dengan langkah yang dimantap mantapkan, Chanyeol mengunjungi kediaman selir satu satunya. Ia tau telah banyak sekali perbuatannya yang membuat Soojung begitu terluka. Mulai dari menikahi Soojung hanya untuk membuat Sehun cemburu, juga memperlakukan Soojung tidak seperti seharusnya. Chanyeol mengakui kesalahannya, karna itu ia berdiri didepan kediaman Soojung dengan harapan semoga perempuan itu mau memaafkannya.

"Silahkan masuk, Yang Mulia". Suara lembut soojung menyambutnya, ah Chanyeol merasa ia sudah sangat brengsek dengan menyakiti perempuan ini, sementara soojung masih berlaku baik padanya.

Melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk dihadapan Soojung yang hari ini tampil mengagumkan dengan hanbok hijau toscanya, Chanyeol mencoba untuk memasang senyum diwajahnya. Atau setidaknya ia berharap kalau saja ia sedang tersenyum.

Mereka diam untuk waktu yang lama, Chanyeol melihat sekeliling kediaman Soojung, ia tak pernah dengan sungguh sungguh memperhatikan kediaman Soojung yang terlihat nyaman, diluar jendelanya terdapat sebuah pohon maple rindang dan jika melihat jauh lagi maka ia akan dapatkan kolam kecil yang sebenarnya merupakan bagian dari pavillium lama milik Baekhyun.

"Apakah anda ingin minum teh, Jeonha?". Suara soojung menyadarkannya, Chanyeol mengangguk dan menunggu Soojung yang menuangkan teh dicangkir.

"Apa kau nyaman tinggal disini?". Soojung tersenyum kecil, mata sipitnya menatap kearah Chanyeol yang menyeruput pelan teh dicangkirnya.

"Ye, Jeonha". Lalu mereka kembali hening, Chanyeol berdehem kecil untuk mendapatkan perhatian Soojung padanya.

"Aku… entah bagaimana aku sangat merasa bersalah telah melakukan ini semua padamu, Soojung-ah". Chanyeol menatap Soojung yang memasang raut terkejut, namun seolah mengerti kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlabuh, Selir itu mengukir kembali senyum diwajahnya yang ayu.

"Anda tidak bersalah apapun pada hamba, Yang Mulia". Ya, setelah tau bagaimana cerita yang sebenarnya, Soojung tak lagi mempersalahkan mengapa Chanyeol memperlakukannya tidak wajar. Raja itu bahkan tak lagi berkunjung setelah 3 bulan pernikahan mereka.

"Kau melupakannya begitu saja?". Soojung mengangguk, dalam hati Chanyeol merasa beruntung telah memiliki Soojung disisinya. Wanita ini, sungguh amat elok hatinya.

"Bagiku, jelas anda pasti memiliki alasan mengapa anda melakukan ini tapi bukankah segalanya telah berlalu, jadi semuanya kuanggap juga sudah berakhir. Anda hanya perlu memikirkan tentang negeri ini, tentang Joseon, tentang Permaisuri, dan jika berkenan barulah Anda memikirkanku. Aku bukan bermaksud mengajari anda Yang Mulia, namun biarlah semuanya mengalir layaknya air, tenang dan pasti". Ada senyum diwajah Soojung yang menjelaskan segala perasaannya, dan wanita itu tidak berbohong atas segala yang ia katakan barusan. Chanyeol lantas mengukir senyum yang lebih lebar, mengarahkan tangannya untuk dijabat oleh Soojung yang menatapnya heran.

"Ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal, Soojung-ah".

Senyum ini, senyum yang Soojung selalu rindukan untuk terpatri dibibir Chanyeol. Senyum penuh kehangatan juga kebahagiaan. Senyum yang tak pernah dilihatnya hampir 4 tahun lamanya, ah senyum ini adalah yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya. Namun ia sudah lama kehilangan senyum ini, dan ia jelas tahu Sehun telah dengan sangat hebat menjadi faktor senyum tulus milik sang penguasa ini kembali terukir.

"Jung Soojung imnida, bangaeupseumnida Jeonha". Soojung menjabat tangan Chanyeol, layaknya seperti dulu sebelum ia dipilih untuk menjadi selir, dimasa itu ia hanyalah Jung Soojung yang tidak sengaja bertemu sang pangeran ketika mengantar makan siang ayahnya dikerajaan.

"Nne, Park Chanyeol imnida".

Soojung tau ia tak akan memiliki hati Chanyeol untuknya, dan ia dengan sadar tau jika Chanyeol telah meletakkan seluruh hatinya pada Oh Sehun. Soojung walau begitu telah berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan mencintai Chanyeol, entah jika laki laki itu akan membalas cintanya ataupun tidak. Chanyeol, harapannya untuk laki laki ini hanya satu ketika tubuh raja Joseon itu memeluk dirinya hangat.

_"__Semoga anda selalu bahagia, Jeonha" _

{}

"Sehun-ah…". Sang pemilik nama menoleh, mengukir senyum diwajahnya, memberikan anggukan pelan sebagai penghormatan pada sang Raja.

"Jeonha…". Ah, rasanya begitu senang bisa kembali mendengar suara lembut milik sang kekasih setelah dua minggu lamanya ia berkunjung ke negri orang. Chanyeol mempercepat langkah, menubrukkan dirinya pada tubuh ringkih Sehun untuk ia benamkan dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Nan, jeongmal bogoshippeoyo Sehun-ah". Hening, namun diam diam pipi sang ratu itu memerah sendirinya, debar jantungnya bertalu talu karna terlalu bahagia.

"Terimakasih untuk sudah merindukanku, Chanyeol-hyung".

Negri Joseon semakin membaik dari waktu ke waktu, keadaan semakin stabil dan keluarga kerajaan terlihat semakin harmonis. Minggu lalu adalah pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, keduanya menikah dengan sederhana seperti apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Sementara itu Soojung sebagai selir semakin sering terlihat berada diantara masyarakat sebagai ahli tenaga medis seperti mimpinya. Dan hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak bisa lagi dituliskan dengan kata kata.

Sehun melenguh pelan ketika Chanyeol memilinkan lidahnya membentuk sebuah ciuman panas memabukkan. Hari ini, keduanya telah berjanji untuk lebih bekerja keras mewujudkan mimpi mereka untuk melengkapi kisah cinta ini. Deru nafas baik Sehun ataupun Chanyeol terdengar berat, keduanya saling bertatapan dengan senyum diwajah masing masing. Chanyeol mengusap peluh diwajah Sehun dengan lembut, hasratnya jelas belum tuntas, namun menikmati wajah rupawan sang pemilik hati bisa jadi lain cerita.

"Aku mencintaimu, sehun-ah". Mungkin Chanyeol sudah mengucapkan ini ribuan kali, mungkin sebagai permintaan maaf karna dulu tak juga mengucapkan kalimat sacral ini alih alih menyakiti Sehun-nya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Chanyeol-hyung". Sehun membelai helaian rambut hitam milik Chanyeol yang basah dan berjatuhan.

"Eunghh…". Sehun mendesah, wajahnya memerah ketika Chanyeol memberikan satu hentakan kuat didalam dirinya.

"Joha?". Pipinya mengembang dan terasa terbakar, ia jelas sangat malu atas perlakuan Chanyeol ini. Namun tidak mengingkari bahwa ia pun menyukainya.

"Eunghh…. Unghh… aahh… fassssterhh". Seolah diberikan semangat baru, semakin kuat desahan yang keluar dari belah bibir sang terkasih semakin cepat pulalah gerakan yang Chanyeol berikan, memberikan kenikmatan surga dunia juga penyempurnaan atas nama cinta.

"H..Hhyhyyunghh…". Sehun bergetar, tangannya mencengkram bahu Chanyeol kuat barangkali akan meninggalkan bekas pada bahu telanjang itu nantinya. Kenikmatannya telah sampai, dunianya menjadi putih keseluruhan, doanya tetap sama, semoga apa yang mereka lakukan ini segera mendapat respon dari sang pencipta.

#Chanyeol POV

Karna sekarang aku memilikimu dengan utuh, tanpa perlu keraguan serta rasa dendam berkepanjangan. Sungguh lega rasanya Sehun-ah, sekarang hanya ada aku dan dirimu dengan cinta kita yang membara dan bergejolak tiada henti. Sudah kah kukatakan bahwa mencintaimu seperti penyempurnaan atas diriku yang serba kekurangan ini?.

Malam ini izinkan aku untuk terus memelukmu setelah pertarungan panas cinta kita. Sehun-ah, terimakasih sudah mencintaiku, terimakasih untuk selalu berada disisiku, dan terimakasih untuk terus menungguku ketika kau selalu memiliki pilihan untuk pergi.

"Hyung…". Irisnya menubrukku, ekspresi wajahnya tak terjelaskan, sejenak kurasakan hangat jemarinya menyentuh sudut mataku yang rupa rupanya telah basah oleh bulir hangat milikku sendiri.

"Hyung menangis? Waeyo?". Aku tersenyum kearahnya, menyentuh pipinya selembut yang bisa kulakukan, sementara ia masih memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Gumawo". Matanya membola indah, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, kukecup pelipisnya singkat.

"Untuk segala hal yang kau lakukan untukku". Perlahan senyum diwajahnya membentuk, tak dipungkiri terkadang akupun merasa malu atas diriku yang terdengar begitu gombal atas dirinya.

"Ingin mendengar janjiku?". Ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya yang kurus, menatapku dengan bola matanya yang jernih, sementara itu tangan kanannya membantu mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dengan miliknya yang kemudian baru kusadari terlihat sangat pas untuk terkait.

"Aku, Oh Sehun, berjanji akan selalu bersama Park Chanyeol selamanya". Sehun-ku tersenyum lagi, membentuk lengkungan lain lewat matanya. Ia menatapku seolah menagih janji yang hendak kuberikan padanya.

"Aku, Park Chanyeol, tidak bisa menjanjikanmu selamanya kebahagiaan, namun aku berjanji untuk tidak lagi menjadi alasanmu bersedih. Aku Park Chanyeol, tidak bisa menjanjikan selamanya padamu, namun aku berjanji akan selalu berdiri bersisian ketika kau membutuhkanku. Dan Aku, Park Chanyeol juga tidak akan menjanjikan akan selalu menemukanmu dikehidupan selanjutnya, karna kita berdua yang akan saling menemukan, entah dirimu yang menemukanku ataupun aku yang menemukanmu, sebab seluruh jiwa dan raga ini telah dituliskan untuk ditakdirkan bersama Oh Sehun".

#Chanyeol POV End

Sehun mendengar satu persatu kalimat yang keluar dari belah bibir sang pujaan hati. Menatap wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya mantap tanpa keraguan, merasakan deru nafas serta debar jantungnya yang seolah mengartikan bahwa tiada kebohongan yang diucapkan. Panas dipelupuk matanya menjadi jadi, ah, air mata ini biarlah mengalir, air mata kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tak dikeluarkan. Tubuh telanjang mereka masih saling memeluk satu sama lain, merasakan hangat dari tubuh masing masing yang dihiasi aroma memabukkan khas percintaan. Sehun mengukir senyum, begitu pula Chanyeol yang masih enggan melepas kaitan dijari kelingking mereka.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?". Sebenarnya sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, yang jawabannya pun sudah sangat jelas, namun ketika itu dipertanyakan secara langsung, punya hak apa ia untuk berdiam dan hening? Namun alih alih memberikan jawaban lewat suaranya, Sehun memilih untuk mengangguk sembari membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang sang Raja.

"Gumawoyo, nae sarang…".

THE END

Oke, aku tau ini supeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr pendeeeeekkkkkkkk, tapi hanya inilah yang bisa aku tulis chingu-deul... maafkan ending yang membuat reader semua kecewa...

dan sequel? i cant promise it :')

Sebentar lagi aku bakal upload ff Binhwan huehuehue, monggo dibaca ya reader-deul...


End file.
